


The Deep End

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: The Ocean Has Eyes [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accents, Accidents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Arrested, Assassins & Hitmen, Attraction, Black Hat Posts, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bounty Hunters, Creepy, Crushes, Dark, Dark Web, Denial of Feelings, Drowning, F/M, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced Relationship, Gen, Gift Giving, Handcuffs, Infatuation, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Public Blow Jobs, Rivalry, Seduction, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unconsciousness, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unhealthy Relationships, Weirdness, deep web, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: It all began with a secret.Now, everyone better hold their breath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to:
> 
> The Deep End by Too Close To Touch
> 
> Evening Wear by Mindless Self Indulgence
> 
> Deja Vu by Sleeping With Sirens

He could see it in his eyes, the way they sparkled bright and colorful with the soft glow of the projector. He wasn't paying attention to the movie, but neither was Mark. Instead, he was focused on how easily the light of the screen bounced off of his fading blue hair, and how his deep blue eyes seemed to wander even as they focus. He even held his breath as he lifted a pencil to his lips, chewing on it nervously as if he had any imperfections.

 

Psh.

 

Seàn McLoughlin probably couldn't even spell the word imperfection. Mark continued to stare at him carefully, watching ever so gently as Seàn twirled the pencil in his hands with skill, his eyes switching between it and the screen. He only spun it for a minute though, then he seemed to get an idea, and took his pencil to paper, ignoring the movie completely.

 

Normally, this was Mark's cue to intervene, to embarass his students in front of his peers, but he wouldn't do that to Seàn. He was curious to see what went on in that gorgeous head of his, so he rested his head in his hands, and watched.

* * *

 

Jack could feel those molten chocolate eyes watching him. He could practically hear the ragged, slow breathing of the man in front of him, but he payed it no mind. He was sure his pale skin was glowing red like fire in the light of the projector, even louder than the narrator on screen. He made gentle strokes with his pencil onto the paper, wanting to get some sort of rise out of his professor. He didn't want to be reprimanded, but he would do anything to not feel so...microscopic. The gaze that Mark held with him sometimes, it was almost too much. He looked at him as if he were a treasure, a prize, a full coursed meal after a week of fasting. He was ready to devour him.

 

Minutes drug on as Jack's breathing slowed down, his face paled again, and his hands were steady. He had no idea what he'd drawn, but time was up. The lunch bell rang, and he scrambled to get his things together as his classmates exited, cursing himself for opening his backpack in the first place. He caught bits and pieces of their homework assignment as the other students escaped, but he was still too focused on not looking up.

* * *

 

Mark felt like he'd won the lottery. Here it was, a minute after the bell had rung, and Seàn was still here. It was the perfect chance to see him in his full glory, exposed and blushing. He looked gorgeous this way, even as Mark flicked the lights on, startling his little Irishman into reality. "The lines will be pretty long now."

 

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be on my way."

 

"Nonsense. I'm going to go grab lunch anyways, I'll treat you."

 

"Uh...that's okay, I can jus' stand in line."

 

"Really, I _insist._ " Mark shoots him a glassy smile, and Seàn falters.

 

"I might be late to my next class..."

 

"I promise we'll be back in a jiff."

 

He watches as he thinks it over, his blue eyes wide and wonderous, even as he nods. "O-okay. Sure, I'll go."

 

"Great." Mark grins, and he can tell Seàn regrets his decision immediately, but he won't go back on it. "I'll grab my keys."

* * *

 

The ride to the fast food place was treacherous for Jack. He sat still for the most part, listening to metal picked especially for him play over the radio. He kept his hands on his legs, gripping his black jeans with nervous,sweaty palms. Mark looked even better outside, where the sun outlines the fading red tips of his hair. He'd been told Mark dyed it for charity once, then loved it so much he continued to dye it up until he took this job. Jack figured he'd probably look alot less menacing with pink or red, but he figured that blue on him rather than Jack would be _breathtaking_.

 

"Did you hear anything I said?"

 

"Huh?" Jack replies, startled as Mark chuckles.

 

"What do you want? My treat."

 

"Oh...uh, a number two? No pickles?"

 

Mark nods at him, and for some reason it sends tingles down his spine to hear his order in Mark's voice. It's deep and resonant, with a hint of...finality.

 

"Are you enjoying your first year here?"

 

"I guess so...I haven't made many friends."

 

"Hm. I'm sure you're very popular among the ladies, at least."

 

"Sure am," Jack says, and he's not sure why he overshares, "too bad they're not too popular with me."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah." He settles for, and then hot food is sat in his lap, and the car goes silent the entire way back.

* * *

 

Mark's hands are too tight on the steering wheel as his head races a million miles an hour. Could he be gay? Could he possibly like Mark? Either could be plausible...but neither could be plausible just as well. He turns slowly into his parking space on the lot, turning off his car and taking a breath. He then turns to see Seàn glances out the window, his hands tapping nervously on the bag of greasy food. Food that Mark didn't want at all. Mark reaches for it, startling Seàn again as he chuckles. "You're awful jumpy."

 

"Sorry...m'not used to random movement."

 

"It's okay, I was just going to split our food up...you've got about 20 minutes left for lunch. Figured you'd want to spend it with your peers."

 

"Oh, thanks." He says shyly, and Mark just wants to keep him there forever. Instead, he smiles and nods, separating Mark's salad from his burger and fries, and unlocks the doors.

 

"No problem. You know where the café is from here, right?" He watches as Seàn's hair flops as he nods. "Good. It's great to have you in my class, Seàn."

 

"Jack." He says, and Mark tilts his head in confusion. Was his name wrong on the roster?

 

"What?"

 

"Most people just call me Jack, not Seàn."

 

"Well, you'll come to find out in taking my class I am far from most people." Mark rebuts, standing up and brushing himself off as he locks his doors behind them. "See you tomorrow, Seàn."

* * *

 

"Okay...see you tomorrow, Mark." Jack says, and his body does all sorts of things as Mark shoots him a sharp smile, waving away as he heads to the café. He spots Felix sitting on one of the tables, entertaining a crowd of people he doesn't know as he spots Jack.

 

"HOW'S IT GOIN' BRO?" Felix yells, causing Jack to roll his eyes and sigh. Felix hops off the table and runs towards him, throwing an arm around him quickly.

 

"Hey, Fe. What're you up to?"

 

"Just making bros! It's like...a bro army over there, hey where have you been? I waited for you after class."

 

"I was..." Jack starts, his eyes automatically locking onto and following Mark as he moves through the café as if nothing happened, mixing and mingling with other teachers. "I got caught up gettin' food. Wanna split a burger with me?" He finishes, holding up the brown bag.

 

"Hell yeah boi!" Felix shouts, manuvering Jack towards their lunch table just as he makes contact with molten chocolate eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is tired of playing games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is Yamimash. 
> 
> You know...cause it went from Markimash to Septiplier?
> 
> Also, is Mark coming off too creepy? I'm sorry x.x

"Are you okay, bro? You seem distracted."

 

"Huh? No, I-I'm fine." Jack assures, but Felix squints at him anyways and follows his line of sight.

 

"Who are you staring at?" Felix questions, then he raises his eyebrow as he spots the culprit. Right across the room, Mr. Fischbach is staring right at Jack. "Mr. Fischbach?"

 

"N-no, it's nothin'. Don't worry about it!" Jack rushes out, looking back down at his food with a blush.

 

"Did he buy you this?"

 

"Uh...yes?"

 

"Why?" Felix encourages, and he continues to watch Mr. Fischbach as he seems enamoured with Jack even as he looks away. Felix places a protective hand on his shoulder, and Mr. Fischbach's eyes immediately snap up to him.

 

"I...was almost late fer lunch. I fell asleep in class. It's no big deal, Felix, really."

 

"Hm. You about done with your half of the burger?"

 

"Yeah...wh-"

 

"I need to show you something in my locker." Felix whispers wearily, his bright blue eyes still fixated on Mr. Fischbach's dark gaze.

 

"Uh, okay. Sure, let's go." Jack agrees, running a nervous hand through his hair as he stands and throws his trash away. Felix rushes to his side, throwing his trash away too, and shaking off the feeling that they're still being watched.

* * *

 

"Hi Mark!" Came a familiar British voice, and Mark put on his best happy façade, even as Seàn was being drug away by god knows who.

 

"Oh, Hi Dan. No Phil today?"

 

Dan pouts, plopping down next to Mark in an exhausted fashion and pulling out his lunch. "No, unfortunately he's come down with a cold. He has the greatest immune system known to man." He deadpans, and Mark chuckles despite himself. "What are you doing all alone over here, huh?"

 

"Oh nothing, just...people watching."He replies huskily, his fingers tapping on the lunchtable in anticipation.

 

"Ah, a great pasttime indeed. I didn't mean to bother you-"

 

"Nonsense. You're always welcome to sit with me, Dan." He flashes him an award winning smile, and Dan smiles back as he takes a bite of his lunch.

 

"Oh! Have you seen Ethan lately? I have some things I'd like him to give to principal Scheid."

 

"I believe he was on vacation? He's back now though, I saw him in the office when I arrived and checked my mail."

 

"Awesome! I'll be sure to stop by. Wonderful knowing the secretary, isn't it?"

 

Mark chuckles, eyes still checking the door to see a fluff of blue hair walk through again. "Not as wonderful as knowing the principal."

 

Dan full on laughs, patting Mark's shoulder as he stands up to leave. "Very true. Well, see you later, Mark. Duty calls."

 

"Don't forget to flush!" Mark calls after him, and Dan rolls his eyes and flips him off. With the distraction gone, Mark taps the table anxiously again, wondering where that white haired kid could have taken Seàn. He clenches and unclenches his fists to relax his body. No sense in getting all worked up, that will just drive Seàn away.

 

That was the last thing he wanted.

 

A repeat of Aaron.

 

He shook the thought and stood up, fixing his clothes that may have hugged his body too much, and fluffing his hair that may be getting a bit too long. He checked his phone to realize he only had about 5 minutes left before lunch ended, so he went out to the garden to think.

 

He thought about how Seàn looked at him as he was driving. Eyes full of wonder and maybe...lust. He thought about Seàn's cute nervous ticks, and the way that he gave a crooked smile when he was out of his element. Seàn was perfect in every way, beautiful and wonderous, and Mark had to have him.

 

He _needed_ him to be his, or he would surely fall apart.

 

He was only snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang, forcing him to stand up straight and take a deep breath, entering the building again for his next class.

* * *

 

"I don't get what yer sayin'," Jack says, closing his locker as he retrieves his Chemistry book. "You think he's got a crush on me or somethin'?"

 

"He spent most of his lunch period staring at you like I stare at her," Felix rants, pointing at his girlfriend who blushes. "What else do you call that look?"

 

Jack shrugs, turning towards the front doors to get to the science building,"I dunno, interest? Maybe he jus' sees somethin' in me he doesn't see in other students."

 

"Yeah. _Himself._ "

 

"Felix!" Marzia scolds, but Felix just shrugs.

 

"What? It's true. He was staring at Jack like prey. He bought him _lunch,_ Marzia."

 

"Is that why your breath smells like ground beef?" She frowns, and Jack full on laughs in front of them.

 

"That's besides the point. You need to stay away from him, Jack."

 

"And do what? Fail my history class? No way."

 

"You don't have to skip class just...be careful, okay?"

 

"Felix," Jack stops, placing a hand on Felix's shoulder and his free hand over his heart. "I swear I won't get kidnapped by my British history teacher."

 

"Good, because if you _do_ I'm not coming to find you, sassy pants."

 

"Oh, boo." Marzia says, gripping onto Felix's arm as they round a corner.

 

"Oh no, my hero." Jack says flatly, waving bye to Marzia as they part ways.

 

He finally makes it around the corner to his class as it starts to rain and he gives a longsuffering sigh. "Great. Walkin' in the rain was definitely on my agenda today." He mumbles, entering his Calculus class and hoping the sky rains itself out before class ends.

Of course, the rain didn't stop before class ended, so Jack was stuck walking in the rain. Luckily, he'd brought his umbrella just in case, and he was well on his way home.

* * *

 

That's when Mark saw him, looking alone and cold in the rain. He couldn't have that, so he rolled down his window and honked, keeping his excitement at bay. He watched as Seàn jumped like always and cautiously came towards the car, squinting. "Mr. Fischbach?"

 

"Please, call me Mark. Do you need a ride? It's raining awfully hard out there!" He yells over the pounding, and Seàn gives him another hesitant look.

 

"That's okay! I don't live far!"

 

"Then it shouldn't take me long to drop you off! We're already headed in the same direction!"

 

He tries not to get mezmerized as Seàn bites at his lip, then beams when he nods his head and gets in the car. Mark can't help but look at his partially drenched frame, assumingly wet from before he let up his umbrella. "Thanks."

 

"What kind if gentleman would I be if I let you just walk in the rain?" Mark chuckles, and he can feel how uneasy Seàn is.

 

"Yeah. I guess."

 

"Mm. So, you'll have to tell me where to turn, I have no idea where you live."

 

"I'd hope not."Seàn mumbles, and Mark's grip on the wheel gets tighter.

 

"How are your classes so far?"

 

"Easy I guess, but I like them."

 

"That's good. This _is_ your last year, after all. You should enjoy all you can before college."

 

Seàn gave a silent chuckle, then pointed for him to turn right onto a narrow road. Mark obliged of course, but continued to engage conversation.

 

"I see you've made friends!"

 

"Who, Felix? He's actually someone I've known fer awhile." Seàn breathes, then he points for Mark to go left. "We were internet buddies back when I lived in Ireland."

 

"Ah, someone special?"

 

"Hm. I guess you can say that. This is my home right here." Seàn says, glancing over at a small white home on the corner, covered in foliage and flowers. "Thank you for the ride."

 

He hears Seàn say, but his eyes are focused on soft, pink lips. Pliable and kissable under his control. He wants to have them against him, but instead, he flickers his gaze back up to Seàn's eyes and smiles. "Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

He smiles softly, nodding as he grabs his backpack and steps back into the rain. "Yeah."

 

Mark watches him safely navigate into his home, committing the building to memory as he cranks his car up and drives on.

 

The entire drive home, he only thinks of those soft, pliable lips, and how amazing they must feel against Felix's with a scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has never been more hungry and confused in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning? Well...not smut. Just....you'll see. Enjoy the double upload!

He had no idea how he ended up outside of Seàn's house tonight. One moment he was talking to Dan and Phil, then the next he was parked outside of a small white house on the corner.

 

So far, he'd not seen anyone enter the house, and Seàn seemed to be alone as far as he could see into his room. He felt out of his element, tapping his hands nervously on the steering wheel as he breathed quietly, but this needed to be done. He needed to make sure that Seàn was his, and his alone, for the taking. His eyes remained glued to the window as he watched Seàn rifle though his dresser, assumingly in search of bed clothes. He pulled out a pair of flamingo printed shorts that Mark hoped were longer than they looked, and a plain white t shirt to go with it.

 

Mark's breathing hitched as Seàn removed his previous shirt and shorts from the school day, throwing them out of frame somewhere where Mark could care less about them. Dark chocolate eyes roamed what he could see of pale skin, his mouth watering slightly at the sight. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, hands flying to his lap as he continued to watch. Seàn looked in his mirror, playing with his hair as Mark's eyes scanned the expanse of his back, biting his lip at the unmarked skin there.

 

He wanted to mark him up so bad...bite marks and scratches, and he wanted Seàn to mark him as well. His cock was getting impossibly harder, even as he eliminated some of the pressure by slightly pulling down his sweatpants. He bit his lip as Seàn smiled at himself, grabbing the new shirt and sliding it on, then bending down to slide on the shorts he'd put on. Mark's breathing was ragged and destroyed by now, his cock was leaking pre all over his hips and stomach, and he was gripping onto his console for dear sanity. Still, he continued to watch Seàn through his open curtain, stroking himself right up until Seàn realized it was open, and closed it.

* * *

 

"That was weird, I don't remember leavin' that open." Jack says, then he shrugs it off, because nobody was watching him anyways, despite what Felix thinks of his history teacher. To be honest, he found Mark impossibly attractive, and he'd noticed him staring at him before, but he wasn't quite sure he should get involved with his 27 year old superior. He huffs and takes a seat on his bed, turning on his Playstation until he falls asleep.

 

The next morning Jack woke up with a fresh start, shaking his head to focus his vision as he slid out of bed. He went straight to his closet to find a pair of ripped black jeans and his favorite blue shirt to put on for classes today. He'd set his alarm an hour early this morning to give himself extra time to get dressed and look presentable.

 

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, looking at himself in the mirror to try to remedy the bags under his eyes. He wasn't physically tired by any means, but this move was emotionally wearing him out. He sighed at himself and turned out of the bathroom, waving brightly at his little sister in passing. His clothes slipped on easily as he switched over to fixing his hair, deciding instead to cover it up with a beanie. He decided against contacts as well, putting on his black framed glasses and grabbing his messenger bag to head downstairs.

 

"Good morning sunshine! You were up late last night." His mother says, kissing his forehead as she fixes his sister's lunch.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I hope I wasn't _too_ loud."

 

"Of course not honey, you never are." She smiles, and Jack smiles back at her when a heavy weight hits his side. He looks down to see Arielle hugging tightly onto his hips, and he pats her hair.

 

"Jack! Are you coming with me to school today???"

 

"Aww no, m'sorry, I gotta go to school too, Ari." She pouts beside him, but doesn't let go of his waist. "Maybe fer lunch one day, huh? Someday soon."

 

"Promise?" She replies, holding out her pinky which he locks onto with his.

 

"I swear. Now, yer gonna be late dealin' with me, so you and ma best get goin'!" He states, prying his sister off of him as he smiles at his mom and kisses her forehead. "You'll miss french toast sticks!"

 

Her eyes blew wide as she bounces away, grabbing onto their mom's small hands and dragging her along. "C'mon mommy! They have french toast sticks!"

 

"Okay, okay Ari! Calm down love, we'll get there!" She chuckles, then she smiles at Jack and ruffles his hair with her free hand. "Be good. Be careful."

 

"Of course ma, I always am." He grins,and she nods as she's pulled away, leaving him alone with his thoughts in the kitchen. He sat there for a moment, thinking about how lucky he is to have Arielle and Meghan, the two women who shaped him into who he is today. He checks his phone after awhile and sees he has all of 30 minutes to get to school before he's late, so he grabs a hoodie and hauls ass out the door, careful to lock it afterwards.

* * *

 

Mark drove very careful down Seàn's street, because he didn't want to miss him. Soon enough, he saw a beautiful sight before him, and he slowed down even further to take it in. The way his shirt hung loose on him, the way his jeans hugged him tight like Mark longed to do, the way he walked with a light sway of the hips, entrancing and tantalizing.

 

How could Mark not have fallen in love with Seàn McLoughlin.

 

He drives closely to him, but not as close as to be spotted yet. His hands are loose on the wheel, and he feels like he could stay here all day. Unfortunately, he did need to get to work and Seàn needed to get to class, so he blew his horn again, smiling wide as Seàn stops and turns. "We meet again."

 

"Yeah, it's kinda like yer followin' me." He laughed, and Mark squints his eyes at the accusation.

 

"You want a ride?"

 

"Uh..." Seàn hesitates, but Mark can remedy that.

 

"C'mon. I haven't given you a reason to not trust me, have I?"

 

"Not necessarily..."

 

"Good. So, you'll let me give you...a ride?" Mark asks, no, _begs,_ and he wishes it was in a different predicament. Hopefully one day soon, it will be. Seàn licks his lips at the offer, and Mark follows the action as if his life depended on it.

* * *

 

"Sure. Why not." Jack says, stepping into Mark's car for the third time in two days. He shouldn't be making a habit of this.

 

"Something heavy on your mind, Seàn?"

 

"Nothing really...just random thoughts."

 

"Random thoughts are the most important." Mark chastises, and Jack just swallows and nods.

 

After a few beats of silence, Jack starts to feel uneasy, so he speaks. "Why do you offer me rides?"

 

He almost falters at the grin that spreads across Mark's face when he speaks, but he holds his ground. "I'm only being polite, Seàn. If you'd like, I can let you out right here and never speak to you again. Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

 

"It's okay m'just...not used to this much attention."

 

"Does your boyfriend not give you attention?"

 

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

 

"You said Felix meant alot to you. I assumed you were romantically involved."

 

"Oh, no. Felix has a girlfriend, Marzia. She's a cool girl, but she'd kill me if I tried to take Felix from her." Jack chuckles nervously, and Mark follows suit. Jack watches as his veins retract into his skin again as his muscles relax at that information,  and Jack has no idea why. "Are you seein' someone?"

* * *

 

Mark's face goes from stony to happy in an instant, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at his blushing passenger. "No, I can't say I am."

 

"Hm." Is all Seàn responds with, but he reads it as so much more. They pull into the parking lot with 10 minutes to spare, and Mark will not let them go to waste.

 

"Are you interested in anyone?"

 

Seàn's face is a soft red, and Mark fights down the urge to touch it. "Just one person...I think? But they're a bit...outta my league."

 

Mark leans in closer to Seàn, taking his chances as his natural smell of nature and home surround his car. "I don't think anyone could be out of your league, honestly."

 

Seàn turns to him quickly, shivering as the warmth of Mark's breath no doubt hits his neck. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

 

Mark chuckles breathlessly, letting a hand venture towards Seàn's thigh as he glares at his lips. "How could anyone be out of the league of perfection?"

 

Seàn backs away lightly, trying to move his thigh but Mark has a vice grip on him. "Wh-what are you-"

 

"God, you're so perfect Seàn. Can't you see that?" Mark mumbles, running a hand over the side of Seàn's face. "Too perfect to share with anyone else...I want you to be mine."

 

Seàn smacks his hand away, shaking his head no as Mark growls low in his throat. "I-I think you got the wrong idea..."

 

"Oh? I'm not out of your league? I've seen the looks you give me, Seàn..." Mark breathes against his skin, inhaling his scent as he pulls him close by his waist. "You want me just as bad as I need you...let me take care of you, Seàn." He whispers, placing small kisses to Seàn's neck until he's pushed away again.

 

"I-I-"

 

"Mark!" A voice calls out, and he recognizes it as Ethan. He stills and lets Seàn go, who practically falls out of the car and runs around the back of it, leaving Mark to adjust himself and step out.

 

"Ethan, hi." He beams, and Ethan gives him a weird look. "What?"

 

"Tyler needs to see you before class starts. He's been looking all over for you. What are you doing?"

 

Mark watches as Seàn enters the arts building, a small smile on his face as he speaks. "I was trying to find something to do until class started. I couldn't find anything."

 

"Oookay, well we better hurry so you won't be late to your first class." Mark nods in agreeance, locking his doors and following behind Ethan as his pulse still races with the feeling of Seàn still beneath his fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a choice. What will he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark crazy.

Jack made it to the bathroom with haste, not minding if he was late for his first class. His mind was racing, his dick was throbbing and he was thorougly confused. He still had 5 minutes to spare as he dialed up the only person he knew could help, rubbing the spot where Mark's lips had been with a blush.

 

"Dude where are you?"

 

"Just come to the main floor bathroom, _now_ please."

 

"Wh-okay dude lemme drop Marzia off at class and I'll be on my way. No, he's _fine_ sweeti-" Felix begins, but Jack shuts it off before leaning against a stall door and taking a deep breath. What the hell is going on?

 

He closed his eyes for a bit until he heard the door burst open and his name being called.

 

"M'over here."

 

"Dude! What the fuck happened to you?"

 

Jack grunted loudly and buried his face in his arms, curling up into an upward fetal position. "I caught a ride with Mark."

 

"...Mark? Who the good goddamn is Mark?"

 

Jack sighs as he lays his head back on the door of a stall, squealing when he falls backwards onto the tile floor. "Ow...my history teacher."

 

"JACK! What did I tell you about him? He's a total creep!"

 

Jack rubbed his head and pouted, sitting up again as he squints. "Yeah...I know what you said. He tried to- _ugh_ -kiss me today."

 

"KISS YOU??? Jack you need to report him."

 

"Felix-"

 

"No fucking way you're still arguing with me right now!"

 

"Fe-"

 

"You're not getting out of-"

 

"FELIX FOR FUCKS SAKES JUST LISTEN, OKAY?" Jack yells, and he coughs a bit as it echoes.

 

Felix stands and reaches out to help Jack up, to which he obliges. "Fine. I'm listening."

 

"I think...I liked it. I DON'T LIKE _HIM,"_ Jack reassures Felix as he sees he's getting worked up, "But can you blame me fer wantin' a little bit of attention?"

 

"He's like twice your age!"

 

"He's 27, Felix." Jack informs, scoffing as Felix rolls his eyes.

 

"This isn't okay, Jack, I mean, aren't you weirded out by him?"

 

"Yes? No? I dunno...this is all... _new-_ "

 

"Yes! Having a best friend with a stalker is _new._ Goddammit Jack!"

 

"Felix! Relax, okay. I jus'...m'confused."

 

Felix sighs, hugging Jack tight as he buries his face into green hair. "I know. I'll help. I promise."

 

Jack hugs him back, sighing into his pink sweater. Well, at least his boner was gone.

* * *

Mark clenches his fist as he sees Seàn's arms loop around Felix, leaning against the principal's door as he watches the bathroom. He growls in the back of his throat as he sees Felix leave, then inhales when he sees Seàn do the same. "You will be mine..." He mumbles, pushing himself off of the door and heading to his first class. He ignores all of the greetings from other teachers he gets until he hits the door to his classroom, faking a plastic smile as he slams the door behind him.

 

"Hello students. Pop Quiz."

 

After writing a prompt on the board, Mark collapses in his seat and watches the clock. Only 40 minutes until his next class. Only 40 minutes until he gets to see Seàn again. Just the thought of him with that... _other man_ made Mark's blood boil, but he exhaled sharply to calm himself down. He had to keep his temper in order to keep his job, because he'd be damned if he could leave Seàn out of his sight with Felix for longer than a few hours. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his texts, disgust bubbling up in his chest as he reads his texts.

 

Girls, girls, everywhere in his phone, just begging him to be theirs. But he didn't want some superficial whore. Some replacement for perfection. Why would he, when the real thing was just a few steps away, probably chewing on his pencil with despair. Mark smiled at that image, then glanced at the clock again. 30 minutes until his next class.

 

Desiré was the first to bring her response up to the front, smiling at Mark as she does so. Mark gave her a small smile back, thanking her for her speed and asking her to return to her seat.

 

Things continued on like this until there was 20 minuted left til his next class.

 

Then 10.

 

Then the bell was ringing and Mark's heart was racing. He probably needed coffee, but he couldn't risk not seeing Seàn walk through the door. He'd hoped to see him still innocently frazzled by his advances, even if he avoided Mark for today.

* * *

"Do you want me to walk in with you?" Felix asks, linking his arm with Jack's as they maneuver down the hallway.

 

"Won't that mean you won't get to walk Marzia?"

 

"She's helping one of the new students around today, so, she's a bit preoccupied anyways. Which means..."

 

"Yer walkin' me to class?"

 

"I'm walking you to class!" Felix laughs, and Jack giggles right behind him as he's pulled along.

* * *

Mark can hear the sound of Seàn's gorgeous laugh ringing in the halls, so he straightens himself at his desk and fixes his hair, pretending to be busy grading the pop quizzes he'll never read as he hears him enter the classroom. He gazes at his legs first, knees exposed by his jeans in a punk style, then he moves up to his curvy hips, tightly wrapped in denim. He lingers there for a bit, then moves up to his toned stomach, peeking out from under Mark's favorite shirt on him, because it brings out his gorgeous blue eyes. He travels up the expanse of his neck, red with blush and still unmarked, then he looks in those cerulean orbs with lust and determination. "Hi, Seàn. Who's your friend?" He asks, mechanically turning his head towards Felix, who gave him a sour look.

 

"This is-"

 

"Felix Kjellberg. I'm one of the art kids here."

 

"Ah. I've never seen you in my history class before. Are you new?"

 

"Nope, just haven't gotten around to World History yet."

 

"Hm. Come to sit in on one of my lectures?"

 

"Just walking Jack to class." Felix says defensively, and Mark shrugs it off as he turns his attention back to Seàn.

 

"Seàn, I need to discuss some things about your grade with you before class gets started. Any way you could make that happen?"

* * *

"Uh...okay. I'll see you later, Felix, I guess?" Jack says, and Felix squints his eyes at Mark but smiles at Jack. He throws his arms around Jack's shoulders and kissing his cheek, whispering.

 

"You call me if anything goes wrong, okay?" Jack nods lightly against his lips as he backs away, smirking. "See you later, Jack! Nice to meet you Mr. _Fish Back_." He laughs, patting Jack's shoulder, who's stifling laughter as he approaches Mark's desk.

 

"He seems amazing."

 

"He's a great friend, he really means no harm. So, about my grade?"

 

"We both know this isn't about your grade, blossom." Mark says huskily, and Jack has goosebumps at the use of a nickname.

 

"D-don't call me that."

 

"Fine. I won't. Anyways, you still have something I want..." Mark says in a singsong tune, and Jack can hear the chatter of his fellow students. "Just one date. That's all I'm asking for."

 

"Or?"

 

"Or?"

 

"If I don't go out with you...what'll happen?"

 

Mark sits back with a smirk, laughing under his breath as he taps the desk. "I'd never hurt you daffodill, if that's what you're implying. I mean, didn't you like our little...display earlier?"

 

"I'd rather not...discuss that." Jack says quietly, cheeks blushing with the thought.

 

"Well...how we discuss it later, at say...6 o clock?"

 

"Why do you want me so bad?" Jack mumbles, and Mark leans across his desk and lifts his chin with his finger.

 

* * *

 

"Because you're perfect...and I want to show you how perfect you are, myself. You'll understand eventually. So, a yes to my offer, then?"

 

"I don't know if my mom-"

 

"I will convince her. Just let me talk to her before we go." Mark smiles, and Seàn still looks uneasy. "I promise you, nothing will go wrong. _Trust me._ "

 

"I-" Seàn starts, but he forces himself away as he hears walking near the door, scrambling to his seat and never looking up for the rest of the class.

 

Mark glares at him the entire time, listening as the clock ticks away at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: College friend Robert, his wonderful girlfriend Acodi, and voice of reason Phil. None of which are listened to :)

"This is ridiculous. You can't take him on a date, Mark." Ethan scolds, following him outside to his car. "Not only is it against company policy, dude it's _wrong._ "

 

"What's so wrong about two consenting adults having a good time?"

 

"He's 19, Mark."

 

"Old enough to make sound decisions on his own. Listen, I'm not taking him out. I'm making him dinner at my place."

 

"Your place."

 

"Yes."

 

"The two story glass home."

 

"Mmhm."

 

"And you think he won't ask why you're a teacher with a home that looks like a mansion?"

 

"Not _all_ teachers live in cheap apartments, Ethan."

 

"I know that _Mark,_ but don't you think you're doing too much too fast?"

 

"Not at all. Listen," Mark begins, setting his coffee mug down and eyeing Ethan carefully. "I really like Seàn. He brings me the joy that Aaron couldn't bring me, not to think of the... _pleasure._ " He chuckles, but Ethan remains unamused. "I don't see a problem with this."

 

"It's detrimental to your career, Mark. You could lose your job."

 

"Then I guess I'd better bank on my half an engineering degree then." He replies, drunk on caffine and love as the final bell rings. "That's my cue, see you tomorrow, Ethan."

 

"Yeah. Hopefully I see you _and_ Jack tomorrow."

 

"I wouldn't bet on it." Mark whispers in his ear, chuckling as he pats his shoulder and walks out.

* * *

  
"You're insane. That's it, you've lost it. Are you fucking crazy?!?!"

 

Jack sighs, leaning against the window of the car. "No, I'm not crazy. Dontcha think I've heard that from Felix enough?"

 

"Obviously not if you're _still_ going to go!" Robert yells, and Jack rolls his eyes.

 

"M'only goin' to prevent trouble."

 

"That's manipulation!"

 

"That _is_ pretty manipulative." Acodi says, leaning her arms onto both of their seats. "But Fischbach is pretty hot, so I say go."

 

"You're not fucking helping!"

 

"I wasn't trying to." She laughs quietly, and Jack stifles his giggles in the corner.

 

" _Anyways,_ you need to think about this carefully. I mean, what if he's using you?"

 

"What if I don't mind bein' a little used?"

 

"That's nonsense."

 

"I think it's just kinky."

 

"SSHHH!" Robert says to his girlfriend, who holds her hands up in surrender and sits back in her seat. "Being used is not kinky."

 

"I dunno, he's pretty good with his hands-"

 

"Ew, ew. Mental images. Just...be careful, okay? Felix is a pain in the ass sometimes,but he cares about you."

 

"Yeah. I know. He reminds me _every day._ "

 

"Which is a good thing! Good friends are hard to come by."

 

"Oh wise one, please share wit' me more of yer wisdom."

 

"Shut up and get outta my car, Jack." Robert says, frowning, and Jack smirks, placing a loud kiss to his cheek.

 

"Woah, woah! Hands of the merchandise, you can't have my boyfriend _and_ Fischbach!"

 

Jack laughs at her and opens his door, beaming. "Oh, what a wonderful world that would be. See ya, dudes!"

 

" _Goodbye_ Jack. Use protection!"

 

Jack flushes red and rubs his neck, fumbling over his words. "Shut up!" He whines, hitting Robert's car as he drives off.

 

"Don't come back without my god children!" Acodi says in passing, and Jack rolls his eyes as he goes inside to get ready.

* * *

"Why does everyone feel like they're in charge of my life?"

 

"Maybe they need to be. Mark, this is stupid."

 

"Yeah, I heard that already from Ethan. I thought you were sick?" He raises an eyebrow to the camera, and Phil rolls his eyes.

 

"I was, then I got better, now I'm sick of this. Mark, you know this is a bad situation. Aaron-"

 

"Seàn isn't Aaron! Okay? This is...an entirely new relationship."

 

"It's not a relationship. Don't you see that? You're manipulating him."

 

"He's not a child, Phil."

 

"Mark he can't even drink yet."

 

"Good, because I can't drink at all."

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"Of course I do, but-"

 

"Mark. The whole innocent act may work on Dan and Ethan, but you know it won't work on me. What do you even plan to tell his parents?"

 

"That we are having a quiet study session for a test with a few other students." He says, fixing his hair in the mirror as his phone sits on the stand. "Convincing, right?"

 

Phil sighs through the headset, and Mark hates that he feels like he just let down a parent. "What are you going to do when Ethan tells Tyler?"

 

"He won't. Ethan would lose his job along with me."

 

"But Ethan wouldn't go to _jail._ "

 

"He's not a _minor,_ Phil. They won't put me in handcuffs for dating an adult. Besides, he'll be 20 in a few months."

 

"9 months is not a few months. That's next year."

 

"Yeah, well." Mark sighs, placing his glasses on to make him look a bit more professional. He checks the time to see it's 5:30, smiling softly as he picks up his phone again. "I have to go pick up my date, if you don't mind."

 

"You should listen to Dan and Ethan. They know what's good for you."

 

"And you don't?"

 

"Apparently not. Just...try not to get in trouble, okay? I don't want to take over your history class and hear the students talking about Hamilton."

 

Mark chuckles at that and nods, waving. "Goodbye, Phil."

 

Phil just sighs, looking down. "Bye Mark."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack actually goes over, with a warning from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, Jack's mother is not his mother. Don't ask about it in the comments, as it will be revealed later in the story. Now, how about some creepy fun with Mark?:)

 

Jack was in the middle of fluffing his hair when his mother called his name from downstairs.

 

 

"I'm comin'!" He yells, running his fingers through blue fringe one last time before rushing down to her voice. As he gets to the door, his breath is stolen by the man that is Mark Fischbach. His history professor who also seems to double as a hot bachelor by night. He nervously walks to his mother, who has a look fixed on her face he can't quite pinpoint.

 

 

"Jack, this nice young man says he's your history teacher. Is that true?"

 

 

"Uh...yeah? I mean, yes. He is. Ma this is...professor Fischbach...the man I was tellin' you about."

 

 

"Ah, you talk about me then?" Mark smirks, and Jack does his best not to look at him as his face flushes.

 

 

"That he does. He tells me lots about all the things you're teaching him about this great, albeit corrupted, world." His mother absolutely beams, and Mark gives her a laugh he reserves for acquaintances only. Never for Jack.

 

 

"Then I'm glad I had such an impact on him. He's really a wonderful student."

 

 

"So, how long do your study sessions usually last?"

 

 

"Well, usually around 1 to 2 hours but, sometimes we start having a little too much... _fun,_ " he starts, then he gives Jack his _special_ smile but maintains eye contact with his mother, "and we go over. Any specific time you need him home?"

 

 

"8pm will be fine. May I have your cell number in case of emergencies?"

 

 

"Of course." He obliges, and Jack stays silent as they exchange information, scrolling down his own phone with awkwardness.

 

 

"And that should do it. Better get going if we have any hope of coming back by 8. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. McLoughlin."

 

 

"O'Hara, but it's all the same." She smiles, and as Jack goes to walk out the door, she grabs him by the arm and whispers in his ear. " _Glaoch orm más gá duit dom._ "

 

 

_Call me if you need me._

 

 

He nods to her, placing a kiss to her cheek as he enters the calm of the night with the stranger in his dreams.

* * *

 

 

Mark isn't nervous. He's ecstatic. He eagerly opens the door for Seàn, but not too eagerly, his mother is watching. He watches Seàn carefully as he sits down, then shuts his door and turns to wave at his mother once more. Reassurance. A good trait to have when you're trying to woo someone's son. He walks over to his own side, taking a seat on the padded leather, and inhales. "How are you doing tonight?"

 

 

Seàn offers no response, so he shrugs and carries on a conversation with himself the entire way there. He talks about classes, hobbies, even his Retriever Chica whom he got a couple years ago. He speaks all the way to his home, and only stops to see the reflection of the moon on Seàn's eyes when he sees it. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

 

 

"You live in a two story home?"

 

 

"That I do. Care for a tour?"

 

 

"Oh...I thought we were, goin' _out_ or somethin'."

 

 

"Dressed like this? Don't be silly, clover. C'mon, I'll show you around the inside. You can meet Chica!"

 

 

"Chica?"

 

 

"Only the most goodest girl in the world!" Mark yells, laughing as he steps out the car. He hears the passenger door shut behind him, effectively locking it from his car keys. "Have you ever had a dog, Seàn?"

 

 

"Back home I had a dog named Gizmo. Now, my _parents_ have a dog named Gizmo."

 

 

"Parents? I thought the young lady I just met was your mother?" Mark inquires, and Seàn visibly winces at the question, so he decides to draw back. "Never mind that, here." He finishes, extending his hand which Seàn hesitantly takes. They creep through the front door, but not stealthily enough as Chica is on them in a heartbeat, borfing happily at her owner. "Awww who's a good girl! The goodest girl to ever good!" Mark says, abandoning Seàn's hand for only a second to pet her. She moves on to him in a flash, sniffing and getting acquainted with his scent as Mark watches him carefully.

 

 

"She's gorgeous."

 

 

" _You're gorgeous._ " Mark says, if mostly to himself, and Seàn squints his eyes at him. "Well, the living room isn't the best part, although Chica is a pretty amazing main attraction. I also have a pretty banging dining room."

 

 

Seàn chuckles at his description, and Mark feels like he's rich. "Bangin'?"

 

 

"Yeah! Isn't that what the cool kids say?"

 

 

"Not any cool kids that I know of." Seàn laughs, and Mark shakes his head with a smile, leading him to the kitchen area.

 

 

"My wonderful kitchen, which is rarely used unless I'm holding some sort of get together with my friends when they come to town. It's rare, but, it's worth it."

 

 

"Why'd you come all the way to England to teach?"

 

 

"I...got paid better here than I did in America." He lies through his teeth, because he can't let Seàn know about Aaron. Definitely not like this. Seán buys the lie, smiling as he runs his hand across the marble counter tops.

 

 

"Have you ever been married?"

 

 

"I can't say I have been. It's something I'm definitely looking for, though."

 

 

"Hm." Is all Mark gets in response, and he leaves it at that and that alone. They look at a few more rooms, bathrooms and guest rooms and spare rooms and media rooms, all up until they end up at Mark's bedroom.

 

 

"And this, is the king's throne!" He yells, and Seàn huffs at his enthusiasm.

 

 

"You really like green."

 

 

Mark shrugs, smirking. "I can like blue, too."

 

 

Seàn lets out a small breathy chuckle, then looks down. "Isn't it against school policy fer you to...have me here?"

 

 

Mark sighs, letting go of his hand to look directly into his eyes. "You don't need to worry about that, okay? Just as long as I know you _want_ to be here. You do, _want_ to be here, right?" And Mark holds his breath like he's underwater. Seàn makes him feel like he's drowning sometimes, a child in the deep end of the pool.

* * *

 

 

"I...I don't know. I feel...out of place. I feel...confused."

 

 

"I got you something." Mark says in a rush, and Jack raises an eyebrow in interest. He watches as Mark rifles through a drawer in his room, removing a small cube from it and cupping it into his hands. "I want you to have this, and never give it back. Even if you end up...hating me. Don't ever return it."

 

 

Jack gives him an incredulous look, opening his hands when Mark drops the object in them. It appears to be a small crate of some sort, and Jack huffs in amusement when he sees the outside. "It's got a lil' face on it!"

 

 

"Open it." Mark says solely, and Jack can feel the command coursing through his veins, so he does. Inside of it is a small, purple gem, unattatched to a band or a ring, shiny and new like it just came from the underground. "What is this?"

 

 

"It's amethyst. Your birthday is in February and...that's your gemstone."

"Wh...I can't take this." Jack mumbles, just above a whisper, and tries to hand it back to Mark who refuses.

 

 

"Please keep it. It's a gift among the two of us. A secret we can treasure."

 

 

"Did you buy this?"

 

 

"What? Of course I did, I'd buy anything for you..."

 

 

"Stop! Sayin' things like that. You don't mean them. You can't...mean them."

 

 

"What? Iris, I don't-"

 

 

"Whatever this is, this _infatuation_ you have with me, it's a phase. It'll _pass_. You shouldn't go spendin' money on me like this."

 

 

"Seàn-"

 

 

_"Jack._ You, wit' the nicknames and the gifts and the gropin'...it's gotta stop. I can't take this gift. I wanna go _home_."

 

 

"You're making a mistake, Seàn."

 

 

"How?" Jack asks, and regrets it as Mark looks up with foggy eyes.

 

 

"I love you." Mark says simply, then he steps closer to Jack, who's feeling really claustrophobic and creeped out right now as he backs away. "I've never loved someone like I love you, _please,_ let me show you that!"

 

 

"Take. Me. Home." Jack stands his ground, their noses inches away from each other as Mark breathes against his lips. Molten eyes flicker over him with hunger, but he backs away.

 

 

"Fine. I'm sorry. This was...very unprofessional of me. But, please, stay for dinner? I have video games. We can even actually study. I will make this up to you, please."

 

 

Jack looks into his pleading eyes and thinks. Should he trust him? He should go home. He should call his mother and tell her everything. He should switch schools.

 

 

Instead, he takes a deep breath and pushes himself off the wall, walking past Mark. "I like pineapples on my pizza, and Mario Kart."

* * *

 

 

Behind him, Mark grins wide. He can't let him get away that easy.


	7. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random unedited chapter just for you guys. This whole scene isn't originally part of the story but...I figured you'd want it to theorize :)

He is enamoured with Seàn to the utmose degree. Even the way his eyes wrinkle as he's kicking Mark's ass in Mario Kart, Mark was dying inside. He eyed the tiny box on the coffee table, hoping in his mind that when Seàn left- _god he was leaving-_ he would take it with him.

 

"-done starin' at me?" His ears rang, and he jumped slightly as he locked eyes with Seàn. Funny how their positions change. He wished they could change positions elsewhere. "Mark!"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I said would you take me home when yer done starin' at me? It's 7:30."

 

"She said that you should be home by 8pm." He reiterates, and Seàn frowns.

 

"Meanin' through the door, not pullin' up."

 

Mark gives him a testy look, then sighs as he relents and stands up. "Fine."

 

Seàn's expression changes for a split second, then goes back to neutrality as he takes one last bite of his pizza and stands with him. "I had fun...for the past hour or so if that's any consolation."

 

"Mm." Is all Mark says, and he can tell it bothers Seàn. Well, he assumes it does, but all Seàn does is turn towards the door, effectively leaving his gift behind. "I still want you to have this."

 

* * *

 

Jack turns around to see Mark fiddling with the small box in his hands, and he has to admit he's cute when bashful. But Jack has to stand his ground, he can't let it get too far. "I told you, I can't."

 

"You _can._ You just don't want to." Mark says looking down, and Jack is torn between comforting him and letting it go.

 

"You can't jus' buy me things a-and expect me to take them."

 

"Why not? I like you. I buy for you. Anything you want, I can provide for you."

 

"But I don't want all that. I don't wanna be showered with gifts and things, I jus' wanna...fall fer someone."

 

"You could fall for _me._ "

 

Jack smiles at him sadly, taking the box from his hand and waving it in his face. "No, I can't. I mean, do you hear yerself? How would this even work?"

 

"I-I can make it work. Any way. Any time. Any place. You can have me." Jack flinches as Mark grabs his hands and runs a thumb over the small box. "I love you, and only you."

 

He opens his mouth to speak, but his phone dings and he pulls it out to check it, trying to ignore when Mark angrily pulls away.

 

**Mom**

 

_Where are you?_

 

"That's my mother. I gotta get going. Can we jus'...discuss this another time?"

 

Mark stares at him for a long while, stone faced and indifferent. Then, a large grin plays on his face, sending shivers down Jack's spine.

 

"Sure. Another time. After you, lilac." He says, grabbing his keys and opening the door.

 

Jack rushes out, careful to keep distance between himself and Mark, leaning against the passenger door to keep an eye on him.

 

* * *

 

Discuss it later. Discuss it later. That must mean Seàn is interested, right? Discuss it another time. Somewhere else. Hopefully somewhere private.

 

Mark watches him humourously as he avoids turning his back, sneaking into the passenger side without a twinge of regret. Mark slips into his place on the drivers side, putting his car in gear, and heading to Seàn's home.

 

He has a plan, and he will not let anything come between them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will not be a chapter on this fic again until tomorrow, sorry guys! I know this is a fan favorite but i'm in the middle of a big project and, I want it to be good :)
> 
> Thanks so much! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shite.

 

 

"So how was it?" His mother asks, washing dishes from dinner as he trapses through the door.

 

 

 

"Oh, it was...good. How was dinner?"

 

 

 

"Not the same without you. What did you study about?"

 

 

 

"The World War from all sides." He lies so easily, and it makes him want to vomit. He should tell her. He shouldn't lie. But part of him...the worst part, doesn't want this to end.

 

 

 

Some deep, dark part of him wants to give himself to Mark. Wants to let him touch him, kiss him, shower him with gifts.

 

 

 

"That sounds interesting." She says, rinsing her hands and turning to face him, questioning look on her face. "Who all came along?"

 

 

 

"You know, jus' a few classmates."

 

 

 

"How many?"

 

 

 

"About 5."

 

 

 

"Did they leave before or after you?"

 

 

 

"Geez ma, what's with all the questions?" He asks, and she checks him out, scrutinized under her gaze, and sighs.

 

 

 

"I don't trust that Fischbach. I don't want you seeing him anymore. To his class and back. No more rides, no more study sessions."

 

 

 

"Ma it's fine. Nothin' happened, is that what yer worried about?"

 

 

 

"And I trust you, Seàn. But I don't trust _him._ Listen to me, please?"

 

 

 

Jack sighs, sitting his bag down on the counter and ruffling his hair as he glares at his mother. "O-of course. I won't do it again."

 

 

 

"Promise?" She asks, running a hand over Jack's face, and it feels foreign. He shakes the feeling and smiles at her, nodding as he kisses her forehead.

 

 

 

"I promise. M'gonna go to bed now. See you in the mornin'?"

 

 

 

"I love you, Seàn." She says, and that sounds foreign too. But instead of questioning it, he just smiles again.

 

 

 

"I love you too, ma." And he feels like he's leaving off a couple letters.

* * *

 

 

 

"You're a fucking idiot. Mark, are you _kidding_ me?"

 

 

 

"No, I'm not. Why is everyone overreacting over a gift?"

 

 

 

"Because you paid 1000€ for this rock, Mark!"

 

 

 

"It's not like I have anywhere else to put the money, Dan."

 

 

 

"This needs to stop. _Now._ "

 

 

 

"No! I'm so _close_ to winning his heart, Dan, you don't _understand._ "

 

 

 

"I understand you need _help,_ man. I mean...isn't there some sort of sickness associated with this?"

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"I don't know, Mark. But I know its unnatural for people to act like this...let alone being near their thirties trying to woo a teenager? You're mad!"

 

 

 

"Are you calling me a pedophile?" Mark says, squinting at his so called friend as Dan nervously rubs his wrist.

 

 

 

"Mark..."

 

 

 

"I'm not _sick,_ Dan. Fuck you. He's nineteen."

 

 

 

"And you're twenty seven. What else do you want me to stay? Aaron was seventeen, Mark. You have a _problem._ "

 

 

 

"Get out." Mark mumbles, low enough to regret it but loud enough to mean it.

 

 

 

"Mark."

 

 

 

"Both of you. Get out. GET OUT!" He screams, taking his glass and throwing it in Dan and Phil's direction, causing them to jump out of the way as it shatters on the wall.

 

 

 

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO PEOPLE?" Phil says, and it startles both Dan and Mark. "You're going 'round being violent and angry because you're wrong. Just ACCEPT you're wrong."

 

 

 

"Get. Out. And don't _ever_ come back to my house. We are done here."

 

 

 

Phil opens his mouth to argue again as Mark turns his back again, but Dan shakes his head and grabs his arm.

 

 

 

"Let's just hope you still have a job by the end of this."

 

 

 

Mark chuckles, shaking his head. "Fuck you."

 

 

 

Dan nods at that, opening the door for Phil who exits first, and Mark hears the silent lock of the door as Dan follows.

 

 

 

His home is silent, desolate as always, big and open, and so he sighs so it echoes.

 

 

 

He goes and takes a seat on the couch, staring at the glass on the floor. He turns his attention to the small box Seàn left behind, picking it up and running his thumb over it's hand drawn features. "Oh Seàn...I hope you understand..."

 

 

 

He sighs again, setting it down and pulling his laptop in his lap, opening it up to google. He types in a familiar name, eyes lighting up as he scrolls down the results. He goes through dozens of Facebook photos, clicking on every person tagged to investigate them. He moves on to Instagram and does the same, then onto twitter.

 

 

 

He unashamedly saves lots of them to a flash drive, smiling as Seàn's beautiful face now fills the background of his screen. He minimizes that tab after a couple hours, he figured 200 photos was enough to hold him over.

 

 

 

If he wanted...he could always take more.

 

 

 

Seàn's bedroom window had a wonderful angle.

 

 

 

He then opened another browser to start his plan.

 

 

 

He needed to do a little research before he could start.

 

 

 

He hummed to himself as he logged onto the site, keeping his hearing sharp and vision unblurred as he used the secret engine.

 

 

 

_Tell me all there is to know about him._

 

 

 

He picks his favorite photo of Seàn, and it almost pains him to let it go. He posts it with his payment, then quickly minimizes the site to wait.

 

 

 

The deep web is a dangerous place, but he will do anything to get Seàn in his arms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird, and why is Mark not at school today?

Something felt weird to him as he walked to school that morning. He kept hearing things, things he didn't normally hear on his way to school. The sound of shutters perhaps? Like from a camera. He kept his guard up the whole way there, checking behind his back over and over, even as he could see the school parking lot.

 

"Jack!" He heard, and he nearly jumped out of his skin before he turned around to see Felix and his girlfriend waving at him. He walked over with a steady smile, still well aware of his surroundings.

 

"Hey guys, what's up?"

 

"You look like you just saw a ghost...are you okay?" She asks, and Jack chuckles and rubs his face. 

 

  
"Yeah, I...I'm fine. Just havin' a weird mornin'."

 

"Weird? How?"

 

"I dunno I keep hearin' stuff...It's nothin'. M'fine. Why'd you ah, why'd you call me over here?" He says, rubbing his temple.

 

"Because we're best friends and it'd be rude not to talk to you? Seriously, dude, are you sure you're fit to be at school?"

 

"I'm fine. I swear. I'm jus'-" He's cut off by the sound of his phone pinging, and he recognizes it as the sound of his email app. He scrunches up his face and checks it, wondering why he could be getting an email this early in the day.

>  
> 
> **_Hello students. I am informing you that you will be having a substitute in all of my classes today. Something came up and I will not be there for a couple days, but I have set up assignments for you to complete in my absence. Please behave and be respectful. Thank you._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Prof. Fischbach_ **

 

"What is it?" Felix asks, and Jack quickly closes it down. 

 

"Oh nothin', jus' one of my classes has a substitute."

 

"Serious?? Which one?"

 

"World, um, World History."

 

"Oh...do you need to...?"

 

"No, no it has nothin' to do with me. I don't think so, at least. Listen, I'll...I'll see you later." 

 

"Be careful, Jack." Is all Marzia lets him leave with, and he nods to her, rushing off to his first class. He gets himself settled into his chair, waiting on class to start when his phone pings again. His heart jumps slightly at the prospect that Mark may be coming to school anyways, but he pushes it away and checks his phone.

 

**Unknown**

_Sorry I had to miss our time together today. Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow :)_

 

How did he get Jack's number? He didn't remember giving it to him...right? Then the realization dawned on him that Mark is his  _teacher,_ and he is required to give him his number in case of emergencies at the beginning of the school year. He sighs and spins his phone in his hand, wondering whether he should answer or not.

 

**Unknown**

_Sorry I'm texting you so randomly, I just figured you may be wondering why I missed class._

 

**Me**

_Why do you have my number in your personal phone?_

 

**Unknown**

_I do that with all of my students._

 

Jack scoffed at that.

 

**Me**

_Do you text all your students after you've sent a mass email?_

 

**Unknown**

_Only the special ones :)_ **  
**

 

**Me**

_I'm in class. I can't talk._

 

**Unknown**

_I know. You have Mrs. Broadburn right now. Right?_

 

He failed to remember that he was  _also_ required to give Mark his full schedule at the beginning of the year too. He sighs again.

 

**Me**

_Yes_

 

**Unknown**

_Well, I won't keep you. I should be back tomorrow, but I'm not sure._

 

**Me**

_I was wondering if it was you following me this morning._ **  
**

 

**Unknown**

_Following you?_

 

Jack glances up to see his classmates pouring in, and he really shouldn't be responding or telling his supposed stalker that someone  _else_ may have been following him but, what did he really have to lose?

 

**Me**

_It's nothing. I just kept hearing stuff on my way to school today._

 

**Unknown**

_Catch a ride with a friend this evening. DO NOT walk alone._

 

**Me**

_What are you? My father?_

 

**Unknown**

_This is not a joke, chrysanthemum, you need to get a ride. I have to go._ **  
**

 

**Unknown** _  
_

_Do not save this number._

 

**Me**

_Of course._ **  
**

 

Then the late bell rings and his teacher appears, and he tries his best to focus on class and not the threat of yet another stalker. This was turning out to be the worst semester ever.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Wilford. Mark's trust right hand man and best friend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRIIIISE!

"I did a bad."

 

"Yeah. You did. What were you _thinking_?"

 

"I don't fucking know I just...I saw him with that Felix kid and-and he wouldn't take my gift and-ugh!"

 

"You do know if something happens to that kid it will be traced back to you, _right_?"

 

" **NOTHING** will happen to him." Mark says definitely, staring his opposite in the eyes. "I'll make _sure_ of that."

 

" _How?_ "

 

"I don't know. But I'll find a way. Whoever it is that's following him...they won't get very far."

 

"You're dealing with real _masterminds_ here, Mark."

 

"And that's why I have _you_ , Will. What, did you think I brought you along for pleasure? Don't answer that."

 

"Hmph, you never let me have _any_ fun."

 

"We aren't here to have _fun,_ Wilford. I need to protect Seàn at all costs. He is the only reason I am here and he's the only reason I don't blow your godforsaken brains across this **FUCKING FLOOR**!"

 

"Okay, okay, _sheesh._ I'll find out who's stalking your little _boy toy,_ but don't blame me when he doesn't like you back."

 

"He _does_ love me back. He just...doesn't understand it yet."

 

"Hmph."

 

"I'm _serious,_ Wilford. If even a _hair_ on his head goes missing, I'll have yours."

 

"My hair?"

 

"Your _head._ "

 

"Which one?" Wilford says with a wink, snappping his suspenders idly.

 

Mark clenches then unclenches his fist onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes before he does something he regrets. "I don't have time for this. Seàn should be headed home soon. I told him to catch a ride and I intend on making sure he did. Be a pal and watch my house for me would you? Oh, and make sure Chica is fed, isn't that right pupper??" He says in a baby voice, leaning down and grabbing her face, eskimo kissing her.

 

"You know for a psychopathic history teacher you sure are... _weak._ "

 

"Well pupperschnupps didn't try to stalk daddy's boyfriend did she? No she didn't!"

 

"Will you _go_ already?"

 

Mark sighs, standing back up and straightening his clothes. "Fine. I should be back shortly. If not...don't wait up."

 

"I wouldn't have counted on it anyways." Wilford mumbles, waving him out the door. "Use protection!"

 

"Shut up."

* * *

 

He'd made it to Seàn's house early enough to see him enter the house, _by foot,_ parked swiftly by the same bushes he'd hidden in before. After a few minutes Seàn was visible again, setting things down all around his room. Mark had seen him do this before but...this time was... _different._

 

He was _checking_ things. He was trying to see if anything had been moved or stolen. He was _paranoid._

 

And well...what was Mark supposed to do? Let the love of his life sit up in his room terrified? Of course not.

 

So, Mark did what any good boyfriend would do. He got out of his car, walked slowly across the soft grass, and headed for Seàn's window.

 

**Me**

 

_I have a surprise for you._

 

**Jack**

 

_It's 7pm?_

 

**Me**

 

_Look down._

 

**Jack**

 

_What?_

 

**Me**

 

_Look. Down._

 

He heard a small unlocking noise, then was greeted by messy green hair and glimmering blue eyes. "Hey, rose."

 

"What the _fuck_ are you doin' here???"

 

"You said someone was following you, I'm keeping them away." Mark said with a confident smile, only slightly confused when Seàn scowled.

 

"So yer stalkin' my house??? Listen, get the _fuck_ outta my yard before my ma catches you. She doesn't want me hangin' around you anymore."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Jus'...go 'way please. I got enough on my plate."

 

"No! See, that's where I come in! I'm here to help you sweetheart."

 

"You probably caused all this somehow in the first fuckin' place! I jus'...m'goin' ta bed, Mark. Please go away."

 

"But _Seàn_ , sunflower, I-"

 

"And stop fuckin' callin' me pet names! M'not yer boyfriend or anythin' like that. Stop treatin' me like it. Felix was right...yer fuckin' weird."

 

"Felix...Felix said that?"

 

Seàn laughs at him and Mark has no idea why. "Yeah. He did. Good luck with whatever you got goin' on but...leave me outta it. And stop textin' me. It's weird." Then he shuts Mark out through the window, and Mark's blood is boiling.

 

He turns angrily, sprinting to his car and yanking his door open quickly and slamming it behind him. For a few minutes he just stares forward, glaring at Seàn's window in anger and jealousy. "Stupid fucking Felix. Fucking- **GODDAMMIT**!" He yells, and he slams his hands on the steering wheel as he screams in the dark night.

 

Once he's settled down, he smiles slightly.

He's got an even better plan than before.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is losing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jack but...he's gotta be a bit less naive.

"He came to your house?"

 

"Yeah...he's drivin' away right now..." Jack whispers, keeping a close eye out of his bedroom Window as the dark colored car speeds off. "I dunno what to do..."

 

"Call the fucking police and get his ass arrested!" Felix screams on the phone and Jack pulls it away from his ear in irritation.

 

"Should I though? I mean, he didn't actually... _harm_ me or anythin'..."

 

"And who's to say he won't do it next time, huh? Jack, you've gotta quit thinking with your dick."

 

"What? I'm not thinkin' wit' my-"

 

"Jack you look at him like he's your dream daddy."

 

"No I don't!"

 

"Really? So, you haven't checked him out before?"

 

"Not at all." Jack says between gritted teeth, fingers crossed behind his back as he grins.

 

"I can practically _see_ your fingers crossing behind your back."

 

"Dammit Felix!"

 

"Listen. I'll let you keep getting stalked by Creeps McBuff, but isn't it possible _he_ was the one that you thought you heard following you earlier?"

 

"No, he wouldn't have hesitated to approach me, Fe. I'm tellin' you, someone else was followin' me home. Mark just seemed...offput by it."

 

"His entire _demeanor_ is offputting, Jack."

 

"Oh, fuck you!"

 

"Maybe in another universe."

 

"M'hangin' up."

 

"Bye SCHNOOKUMS!!!"

 

Jack stifles a laugh as he hangs up the phone, collapsing on his bed as he scrolls down tumblr. After a few minutes...he stills.

 

_He hears something._

 

It seems to be coming from the other side of the room.

 

_Mark left, right?_

 

Mark couldn't have gotten in.

 

_He couldn't have._

 

Jack turns off his phone light as the sound continues, soft and light.

 

_Quiet breathing._

 

He takes his chances and stands up silently, careful not to make the bed move too much. His footfalls are slow and timid, the noise gets louder the closer he gets.

 

On his way there, he grabs a pockeknife off his dresser, careful to keep it hidden unless his intruder has a weapon too.

 

He presses his hand against the wood of his closet, locking his finger into the small crevice as he prepares to pull it apart.

 

The room is silent now, almost eerie, and he can only hear the thrum of his heart.

 

He yanks the closet door open, his eyes bulging out as he finds...nothing.

 

_What could be making that noise?_

 

He swings around his room, knife portruding out as he scans his surroundings.

 

The sound dies away with the sound of wind, his window left open carelessly in his terror, and he breathes against the wall.

 

_His paranoia is setting in._

 

He slides down the wall, face in his hands as the cool of the knife touches his temple.

 

He's terrified. Hearing things...seeing things. Did he imagine the shutters? Maybe he should call the police on Mark.

 

Mark.

 

Mark.

 

Mark can't be behind all of this. He can't be.

 

His breathing slows until his phone pings, causing him to jump slightly from his calm.

 

He pulls it from his pockets and opens it up to a single text.

 

**Unknown**

 

_I will fix the problem._

 

It isn't the text that scares him.

 

It's the number that he doesn't recognize that terrifies him the most.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid at school. And what could Jack want with Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST...BE CAUTIOUS. I CANT SAY WHAT THE WARNING IS WITHOUT SPOILING BUT...ITS IN THE TAGS.

 

"I'm worried about you, dude."

 

 

"Why? M'fine."

 

 

"No, you look like shit and you haven't showered and your hair is a mess and-"

 

 

"Okay. I fuckin' get it. I'm jus' goin' through a rough patch." Jack huffs, laying back onto his seat.

 

 

"I get that but, don't you think you should talk to someone? That's _not_ Mark."

 

 

"I guess. I jus'...how is this happenin' so fast?"

 

 

"Because you're sexually attracted to your History teacher and you want him to fuck your brains out."

 

 

"What's that have to do with me being stalked?"

 

 

"Nothing."

 

 

"Robert you're no help."

 

 

"I'm not here to help you, I'm here to protect you. And this Mark guy,isn't safe. I mean, you didn't have _any_ stalkers until you started dealing with him."

 

 

"What am I supposed to do? Report him and get him fired? I don't think he deserves that..."

 

 

Robert sighs and puts his car in park, hands gripping the wheel as he stares at the school. "Sometimes things happen to people they don't deserve. I'm not going to force you to make any decisions, but I'm sure your mom has told you how she feels about him."

 

 

"But what about...how _I_ feel about him?"

 

 

Robert shrugs, unlocking the doors. "You figure that out yourself. See you later dude, gotta go pick up my girlfriend for class."

 

 

"Thanks for the ride and the advice."

 

 

"Anytime."

 

 

Jack smiles and steps out, waving goodbye as Robert drives off. Despite not getting much sleep last night, he still needed to attend class if he had any hopes of getting into the college he wanted to go to.

 

 

"Hi!" Came an unfamiliar voice, and Jack spun around to see a boy with dusty brown hair and big, green eyes staring at him with a smile. "Hello."

 

 

"Uh...hi?"

 

 

"Sorry, I'm Dylan. I'm actually new here, transfer from France, and I was wondering if you could direct me to the main office?"

 

 

"Sure...jus' follow me." Jack replies, and the boy grins wider, peppily following next to him.

 

 

"So, how long have you been going to school here?"

 

 

"This is actually my first year."

 

 

"Hm. Cool! Is it pretty laid back? Teachers okay?"

 

 

"Yeah, I guess." Jack shrugs, keeping his eyes forward for the office.

 

 

"Not to intrude but, are you okay?"

 

 

"I'm fine. Why?"

 

 

"I don't know...you just seem on guard or something."

 

 

"No, jus'..." Jack sighs, pointing at the two glass doors that lead to the check in desk. "M'havin' a rough week. So, here's the check in. You jus' talk to them and they'll send you where you need to go. Good luck with yer classes."

 

 

"Wait! You never told me your name."

 

 

"Oh, it's Jack." He smiles dimly and Dylan smiles back.

 

 

"See you later, Jack."

 

 

"See ya." He replies wistfully, heading off to his first class of the day.

* * *

 

 

"Have you found anything or have you just been laying around my house?" Mark demands as he slams the door open, temporarily ignoring Chica's cries for attention.

 

 

"A bit of _both,_ I made you dinner!"

 

 

"Why do I not trust that?"

 

 

"Oh _boo,_ bygones are behind us now! I _promise_ I didn't poison the food. C'mon it's tacos!"

 

 

Mark eyed Wilford carefully then sighed, taking a seat at the dining room table. "Dan would kill me if he knew you were here."

 

 

"Good thing he _doesn't_ then, right?" Wilford giggles thoughtlessly as he piles meat into a corn tortilla bowl, fixing it up with toppings for Mark.

 

 

"Yeah. I guess. So, what have you found?"

 

 

"I found your little stash of photos, _really_ creepy by the way."

 

 

"Photos? What photos?"

 

 

"Of that... _Seàn_ on your laptop. You really shouldn't use his birthday as your lock code."

 

 

"Yeah, yeah. What _else_ did you find?"

 

 

"Well, you got an email about a new student enrolling in your history class. Dylan Matthews? He's a _transfer_ from France."

 

 

"Mm, great! I love new students." Mark says in between chews, but Wilford gives him an odd look. "What?"

 

 

"Nothing...oh well! That's really all I found."

 

 

"Lots of good you've done me." Mark says, and Wilford laughs as he checks his phone.

 

 

**Seàn**

 

 

_Meet me outside at lunch._

 

 

**Me**

 

 

_Why? Is something wrong?_

 

 

**Seàn**

 

 

_No, I just need to talk to you._

 

 

**Me**

 

 

_Okay. I'll be there, Lily._

 

 

"That was weird."

 

 

"What was?"

 

 

"Seàn just texted me and asked that I meet him at lunch."

 

 

"Could be a _t_ _rap._ "

 

 

"Oh really?"

 

 

"For all _we_ know he has the cops on speed dial."

 

 

"I'm sure that isn't the case. Seàn may be young, but he isn't naive."

 

 

"If he likes you, he _has_ to be."

 

 

Mark cut his eyes at Wilford as he took another bite of his taco salad, wondering if there was any possibility he was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has made up his mind. Will he finally submerge himself in the dark abyss that is Mark Fischbach?

Jack was nervous. What if Mark didn't show up? What if he thought this was a setup? Jack was stupid. Really stupid.

 

As he paced around the back lot of the school, he saw a light in the distance that he recognized.

 

Two lights actually. _Headlights._

 

He stilled himself for a bit, letting the dark car pull up to him as he swallows. His throat tightens as he sees Mark step out of the car, black v neck tightly wrapped around his tanned chest and grey jeans that hugged him tight. His hair was messy but gorgeous, and Jack tried not to salivate.

 

"Who let you into the teacher's parking lot, ivy?"

 

Jack gulped, blue eyes darting back and forth as they look into Mark's. "I have my ways."

 

Mark takes a step forward and brushes some hair out of Jack's eyes, smirking. "Do you now? God you're gorgeous...what did you need me for?"

 

"I wanted...to tell you somethin'."

 

"Well..." Mark steps forward again, and their lips are inches apart, and his hands are wandering all over Jack's back and Jack can't think. "Tell me."

 

And then he leans in and kisses him. Mark makes a small gasping sound, then pulls Jack in by his waist even closer, deepening the kiss as Jack breaks away for air. Jack can see the darkness in Mark's eyes, controlling him and making him want him even more. He kisses him again, sealing his fate as Mark's warm hands slip under his shirt. He feels trapped again, but he won't say another word. He lets Mark take his breath away, his tongue parting Jack's lips as he tries to catch up. This time, Mark breaks them apart, glaring down at the blushing Irishman.

 

* * *

 

"Is that what you needed to tell me?"

 

Seàn nods, and Mark's grin is wide and mischevious. He slips his hand into the back of Jack's pants, squeezing his ass firmly as he pulls him in impossibly closer. He relishes the parting of Seàn's lips, plump and red from being kissed and he just wants to take him there.

 

For the sake of his job, he doesn't. He kisses him again, quickly to save his own sanity, then makes distance between them.

 

"Will you let me take you home tonight?"

 

"I...I can't. My ma wants Felix to take me home everyday...I was serious when I said she doesn't want me to see you."

 

"And what about when you told me to leave you alone?" Mark chuckles, leaning his forehead against Seàn's.

 

"You should."

 

"But you know that I can't."

 

"So you won't."

 

"No, I won't."

 

"When are you comin' back to class?"

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

"And you." He kisses Seàn again. "Didn't." He kisses his cheek. "Answer." He kisses under his jaw, arms still gripping his waist. "Mine." And he can't help but growl the last word.

 

Because that's what Seàn was to him. _His._

 

"When are you comin' back?" Seàn says breathily, and Mark smirks against his neck as he feels his cock straining through his jeans. He's won him over. A small victory, but he will take it.

 

"Tomorrow. I still have something to take care of. And you?"

 

"And I...what?"

 

"When are _you_ coming back?"

 

"I can't...Mark." Seàn says, but Mark tunes him out in favor of closing him in against his car, leaving love bites all over his neck. "Mark. Mmmm-ah, Mark stop I gotta get to class."

 

"Mmm but it's still lunchtime and I'm not done with my meal."

 

"Yer a fuckin' psycho."

 

"God I love it when you call me that." Mark grins as Seàn pushes him off half heatedly. "But, if you insist, I can let you go to class with a boner. I'm sure your substitute is shit anyways."

 

"Very professional of you to say."

 

"And making out with my student in a parking lot against my car is professional?"

 

"It can be." Seàn giggles, and Mark kisses him again, giving him one last squeeze.

 

"Tomorrow, at lunch, meet me here. We will finish this."

 

"We'll see."

 

Mark's blood pressure rose slightly, then lowered as he took a relaxing breath. It was a joke. _He was kidding._

 

"Of course. Goodbye, my rose."

 

"Hey, I'm Jack. Wouldn't that make _you_ Rose?"

 

"Titanic reference. Classy."

 

"Well, this _is_ a school."

 

Mark scoffed as Jack cackled his way back into the building, watching him go to safety as he stepped back into his car. He laid his head back in bliss, smiling up at the sky when his phone rang.

 

Wilford.

 

"Heyyyyoooo~"

 

"Ugh you sound sexed out. You _better not_ have gotten stains on the seats I am _not_ cleaning those out."

 

"What are you calling for?"

 

"Right! Your dog took a poop on the floor and you don't pay me to _clean._ "

 

"I don't pay you at all."

 

"Great! See you in ten!"

 

Mark was about to argue when he heard the call end, sighing as he rolls his eyes and starts his car. "A teacher's job is never done."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like to see happen in this fic? Comment below!


	14. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Wilford helping Mark, anyways?

Felix watched as Jack walked into the classroom, slightly desheveled with his shirt hanging lightly off his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as Jack makes up some bullshit excuse on why he's 10 minutes late and their teacher shrugs him off, sending him to his seat. Felix turns to him when he sits down, and Jack gives him a nervous smile. His eyes flicker down to the angry, red marks against his neck and he disapproves even more. He waits until their assignment is passed out and their teacher sets them free before he speaks.

 

"Where the hell were you?"

 

"I was having a conversation with someone. It was...important."

 

"Did you get into a fight?"

 

"What?"

 

"Did you. Get into. A fight."

 

"...no?"

 

"Ah, then I'll work on number one as you explain to me why you have red marks on your neck."

 

Felix watched as Jack twitched nervously in his seat, picking up his pen and working on his assignment in slience.

 

Out the corner of his eyes he could see Jack running his hands over the hickeys, but what he didn't expect to see was a smile.

 

Jack was _proud_ of this...affair. It was sickening to Felix.

 

Mark had manipulated Jack into thinking this was okay, and _that_ was not okay.

 

For the rest of the class, Felix sat in silence next to a stranger, wishing he could have his best friend back.

* * *

As the bell rang, Felix headed out of the classroom without a single word to Jack. Jack sighed wistfully, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door in shame.

 

"Hey, Jack!" Came a familiarly unfamiliar voice, and when he turned around it was that Dylan kid from earlier. He must be the king of unconventional timing.

 

"Oh, Hey. What's up?"

 

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me to the offices." He grinned, and Jack faked one back and nodded.

 

"No problem. Always happy to help."

 

"I was wondering, did you wanna hang out? You're the only person I know here and...I have video games!"

 

Jack stared at the guy for a good minute, examining his excitement and enthusiasm. Is he fucking serious? Oh well, Jack needed to let some steam off anyways, and he figured Felix wasn't going to be the one driving him home today. "Ah, sure why not. Where'd you park?"

 

Dylan's house was enormous. It reminded him of one of those mansions he sees on TV where the owners are trying to fend off a hundred year old poltergeist but end up making friends with it. Hw was currently setting at an island in their kitchen, allowing Dylan's ma to talk to his and make sure it was okay for him to stay for awhile.

 

"Oh thank you so much! I'm sure Dylan is excited to have someone over, and I promise we will keep him very safe! Uh-huh! Okay! Nice to meet you too, buh-bye!" Mrs. Matthews says, then she hands Jack his phone back with a wide grin. "Your mother is lovely, so happy to have met you two! Well, I'll let you guys go off and play games, and you're welcome to stay for dinner if you like, Jack."

 

"Oh, thanks." He shrugs with a shy smile. He follows Dylan up a flight of stairs, close behind as he feels he's going to get lost otherwise.

 

"So,this entire upstairs is mine. My parents and my younger sister stay downstairs."

 

"Really? That's probably great fer parties."

 

Dylan laughs a bit as he opens the door to what Jack assumes is his room, nodding. "Sure. If I had them."

 

"Do you not?"

 

"Nope. I don't have many friends, even back home. Just a couple really."

 

"Do you miss them?" Jack says, squinting his eyes, and Dylan nods with a fond grin.

 

"Sometimes. Hopefully they'll come visit me and I can introduce you."

 

"That'd be cool." Jack says simply, but Dylan looks at him as if he's just confessed his undying love for him.

 

"So, what do you wanna play?"

 

"Ah...I don't know. You choose."

 

Dylan smiles fondly, nodding as he gets on his knees and crawls towards the game case. "Okay."

* * *

"So, what did loverboy want?" Wilford asks as Mark washes his hands, rolling his eyes as he shuts off the faucet.

 

"Me, admittedly. You were wrong."

 

" _Wrong?_ Wilford Warfstache is _never_ wrong!"

 

"As I recall," Mark begins with a smirk, drying his hands off and turning to face Wilford. "You said that Seàn was setting me up. Yet, here I am, unharmed. Actually, I got something even better than I thought."

 

"Oh yeah? And what could that _possibly_ be?"

 

"A kiss. And the funny part is, I didn't have to beg for it."

 

"You're kidding! A sexually charged teenager with a dick that you've been leading on for weeks kissed you? _Astonishing!_ "

 

Mark crossed his eyes in annoyance,making his way back to the living room and propping his feet up on the footstool as he takes a seat. "Why can't you just admit you're wrong this time?"

 

"Because you thought I was _wrong_ about Aaron too, but look what happened there! Markus, _darling,_ why won't you just accept that _I'm_ your soul mate?" Wilford whines, plopping down next to him and running a hand over his broad chest, pouting when it's slapped away.

 

"I told you before, Will. All this is is a business arrangement. I hire you to rid me of my competition. You leave. That is all."

 

"Awww is that all I am to you? A _business_ partner? You know, Markus. We could be partners in _other_ ways too...god _knows_ how long it'll take you to get Seàn to sleep with you."

 

Mark smirks at the accusation, turning to face a half lidded Wilford. His stupid face got on Mark's face 99% of the time, but he was damn good at his job. "Actually, that would be tomorrow." Mark chuckles as Wilford shoots up, crossing his arms.

 

"Tomorrow?? Well how'd you pull _that_ off?"

 

Mark laughs full on now, words from Seàn echoing in his head. " _I have my ways._ "

 

Wilford huffs and stands up, cursing and droning on up to the bedroom. Sometimes, Wilford forgot that he was the naive one.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is worried. Oh, so worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys liking it so far? Sorry if its getting dull, plot and things x.x

Jack was anxious the next morning, obsessing over himself in the mirror with his hair and clothing.

 

He'd pushed the weird text messages to the back of his mind, and somehow managed to pull Mark to the front. He figured if Mark wanted him so bad, he may as well get something out of it for himself.

 

"Jack?" His ma calls him, so he brushes his hair over one last time before grabbing his messenger and heading down the stairs.

 

"Yes ma?"

 

"Did you want a ride to school? Arielle really misses you since you haven't been rightly home for the past few nights."

 

Jack frowned at the prospect of upsetting his sister, especially when she slid downstairs with her pigtails bouncing in the breeze to hug him.

 

"Please, please, _please_ walk me into school Jack? _Pleeeeeeeease????_ "

 

"Okay!" Jack yelled, laughing comically to show his sarcasm as he picks Ari up and hugs her tightly, kissing all over her face with exaggeration. "Fine, fine. How could I say no to you guys?"

 

"Yaaaay!" She squeals, wiggling down and placing her hands on the kitchen counter as she watches their ma fix her lunch. "Can I have pineapples too, mommy?"

 

"Ugh, you're just like your brother. Nothing's so amazing about pineapples."

 

"Blasphemy!" Jack yells from the living room, digging between the couch cushions to find his headphones. He reaches his hand in there and feels around, furrowing his brows as he feels something hard. He grips it and pulls it out, expression going from confusion to anger as he eyes the item.

 

_Amethyst._

 

He slits his eyes and huffs, pocketing the item and faking a smile as he returns to his family, questions buzzing in his brain.

 

"Ready?" His mother asks, and he nods uneasily to her as he lifts his sister again.

 

"Yeah. M'ready."

* * *

 

Dylan watched from his locker as Mark talked to a few of his coworkers, lying and smirking as if nothing were wrong.

 

As if he wasn't trying to woo the love of Dylan's life into his greedy arms.

 

As if he _wasn't_ a criminal.

 

Dylan sighs absentmindedly, scrolling down his phone with a pout as the girl from a couple days ago approaches him. He gives her a polite smile, standing up straight to give her a hug. "Hi Marzia."

 

"Oh hi! How are you fitting in? Any new friends yet?"

 

Just then, he spots Jack entering the school with a tired look, and a grin spreads across his face as he glances back at Marzia. "Just a few. How are things with you?"

 

She huffs, running a hand through her hair as she cocks an eyebrow. "My boyfriend and his best friend are having a falling out, but other than that things are fine."

 

"Falling out? What for?"

 

"Oh nothing...just, bad decisions. Jack is-"

 

_Wait. Jack?_

 

"Hey Marzia!" Yells a girl in a bright colored group of seniors, waving as her blonde hair bounces. Marzia smiles at them and waves, placing a gentle hand on Dylan's shoulder.

 

"I've gotta go, but it was nice talking to you! See you around?" She says, already backing away and showing Dylan her name engraved pink backpack.

 

"Yeah. See you around." He says solemly, and she nods, disappearing with her friends. Dylan notices that Mark has disappeared too, probably trying to locate Jack.

 

Marzia mentioned Jack. Did Marzia's boyfriend know Jack? What _was_ Jack?

 

Dozens of questions rushed through his head as he made it through the hall of buzzing students to his first block class, scrolling through his phone contacts for Jack's number again.

 

He opened their first conversation, the cursor blinking as he stared at his single message and took his seat.

 

**Jack**

 

_Who is this?_

 

He took a breath, checking his surroundings as he typed his response.

 

**Me**

 

_Don't worry, I've got your back._

 

He slides his phone into his pocket for safekeeping as the bell rings, anxious to see whether or not Jack appears for lunch.

* * *

 

"It's great to be back!" Mark says, laughing at Dan who gives him an annoyed look. "Oh come on! You missed me!"

 

"I wouldn't say that considering last time we spoke you kicked me out of your house."

 

"Bygones!" Mark smiles, and Phil raises a curious brow to his behavior.

 

"Who put sugar in your Frosted Flakes?"

 

"Noone, I'm just...really happy to do my job." He grins wildly, and Ethan glances between all three of them.

 

"Oh no, don't give us that bullshit. Did you get laid?"

 

Mark's eyes lidded partially as he sipped his coffee, leaving all of his friends on edge. "Not yet."

 

"You can't tell me you're still into that Jack kid."

 

"Of course I am. I told you, I love him."

 

"Love who?" Came a powerful voice, and Mark nearly flinched as he stood up with a shit eating grin.

 

"Hey, big shot. Fancy seeing you in the teachers lounge." Mark replies, and Tyler rolls his eyes.

 

"Not everyone has time to drink coffee every 10 seconds, Mark. Now, who are you oh so infatuated with?" He banters, and Mark doesn't miss when he gives Ethan a hot once over.

 

"Ahhh..."

 

"We were talking about the boxing match!"

 

"Mark, I didn't know you liked boxing?"

 

"There's _alot_ of things you don't know I like." Mark mumbles.

 

Phil gives him pleading eyes as Dan speaks again. "He was talking about how much he _loves_ Merryweather!"

 

" _Mayweather."_ Ethan whispers.

 

_"_ Mayweather!"

 

"Oh? Did you bet on the fight?" Tyler asks him, and Mark gives him a small smile.

 

"You know me, Tyler. I don't like to bet on things I know I'll win. It's unfair to everyone else."

 

Phil clears his throat loudly and Dan groans, grabbing onto his housemates arm. "Well, we have to get to our classes. Nice seeing you, Dr. Scheid!"

 

"You too!" Tyler calls after them, then he stares at Mark curiously.

 

"What?"

 

"Did you get a girlfriend I don't know about?"

 

"What? No. You know I don't do well with girls." Mark chuckles, and Ethan keeps close to Tyler's side in case anything happens.

 

"Hm. I don't know, you just seem...happier. It's good seeing you, Mark."

 

He nods, giving one of his best friends a tight hug and setting his mug in the sink as the late bell rings. "It's great seeing you too, Ty. We should have lunch together sometime."

 

"Of course! How about today?"

 

"I wish I could but," Mark says, checking his watch with gusto and arrogance, "I've got plans. Another time." He smiles fondly, and Tyler nods.

 

"Another time."

* * *

 

Felix waited outside of Jack's class nervously, biting his lip in anticipation. He knew he'd overreacted yesterday, but this whole situation was getting out of hand. Not to mention that Jack seemed to be more interested in Anatomy in his History class than history itself. Students poured out of the computer lab, and he soon spotted a familiar ball of blue fluff under a grey beanie and made his way to the door.

 

"Come to scold me some more?"

 

"No actually, I came to apologize."

 

"Fer what? It's me that's in the wrong, right?"

 

"Jack, I'm only worried about-are you wearing cologne?" Felix says, sniffing Jack who balls up into himself.

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

"Nevermind. I'm only worried about you. You're changing and I don't know how to help you. But, I shouldn't have overreacted when I saw you come in late, and I'm sorry."

 

Jack shrugs, turning a very familiar corner with a determined look on his face. "I forgive you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

"No groveling? No I told you so? No...nothing?"

 

He watches as Jack turns to him with a giggle, shaking his head no and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Felix, relax. It's fine, okay? S'not like I was gonna replace you as my best friend or somethin'."

 

"Good. So, I'll see you at lunch?"

 

"Ahhh," Jack stutters, face dusting pink as he stares directly into his History classroom. "I have, um, plans for lunch. But I'll see you after school? You can meet my new friend and we can all hang at my place?"

 

Felix frowns as he follows Jack's gaze, noticing that Mr. Fischbach is shamelessly glaring right at them. "Sure. Your place. See you later, okay?" He smiles, and Jack nods nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

"I love ya, Fe."

 

"Love you too, Jack."

 

He waves goodbye to Jack, nodding his head at a boy with dusty brown hair as he passes.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter!!! Entire chapter of smut and a small bit of angst.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut. Jealousy and smut.

Jack could feel his eyes roam his body as soon a he entered the room. He felt cold under his molten gaze, but his insides were on fire. He scowled at Mark, but Mark's look didn't budge. He just continued to stare at Jack until he took a seat, glazed over and dazed before the late bell rings.

 

"Nice to see our professor is back." Comes a French accented voice, and wow, Jack forgot they had this class together.

 

"Oh, yeah. Nice." Jack replies, keeping a steady gaze on the clock as Mark's deep voice enters him and settles in his stomach.

 

"He seems pretty cool."

 

"Mmhm." Jack's not really listening. His foot taps nervously as he anxiously awaits lunchtime. His entire body is hot with want and desire, and he can't even be bothered to care about why that damn stone Mark tried to give him was in his house.

 

"So, I was thinking maybe at lunch you could introduce me to some of your friends?"

 

"Uh, sorry I-I have lunch plans." Jack mumbles, and he winces at the fall of Dylan's face. "But I told my friend Felix we would all hang out at my place after school."

 

"You did?"

 

"Of course. We're friends now, right?" He flashes him an award winning smile, and Dylan nods to him with a blush. He's happy to end the question train. "Good."

 

"So, what's up with you and Fischbach?"

 

Jack startles slightly, furrowing his thick brows in confusion. "What?"

 

"He keeps glancing over here. Does he hate you or something?"

 

"Oh, no. He and my mom are...involved."

 

"Oh. Hm."

 

Jack chuckled nervously, tapping his hand on his desk as Mark continued his lecture, enunciating ever single word he can to get a rise out of Jack. They made eye contact quite a few times, but most of their concentration was on the clock.

 

10 minutes until lunch.

 

Jack was blushing harder, and Dylan was unbelievably silent.

 

5 minutes til lunch.

 

Mark was pacing in the front now, making things up until the bell rings.

 

1 minute til lunch.

 

Jack drowns out the packing and rustling of students ready to escape, and he forgets Dylan is next to him for the most part.

 

The bell rings and he's never been more on edge.

* * *

"Well, have a great weekend guys! See you Monday, and remember, your paper is due on the 15th!" Mark says to his students, and he's sure not a single one was listening. He relaxes against the board and waits for them all to exit, squinting his eyes at the dusty haired boy that still resides next to Seàn. He approaches them happily, careful not to let his jealousy seep through. "Did you boys need something?"

 

"I was just waiting on Jack here so we could go to lunch." The boy says, and Mark chuckles at him as he rests his palms on Seàn's desk.

 

"I don't believe we actually ever met. You're my new student, Dylan, right?"

 

"Correct. Nice to meet you, Mark, is it?" The boy smirks, extending his hand for a shake. Mark keeps the growl in the back of his throat, lifting one of his hands to shake but keeping his eyes on Seàn for a brief second.

 

"Professor Fischbach, actually. I'm glad to have you in my class this semester. You're from France?"

 

"Yeah, actually. Fresh off the plane."

 

"Hm. Wonderful. Well, _Seàn_ and I," He begins, keeping the heat in his gaze low as he emphasizes the correction, "have some things to discuss about his grade. So unfortunately, he will not be joining you for lunch."

 

"Oh?" Dylan says, turning to Seàn who only gives him a shrug. "Well, I guess I shouldn't interrupt you. See you after school, _Seàn_." He finishes, eyeing Mark as he stands up and grabs his things.

 

"See ya, dude." Seàn says, and Mark gives him a chuckle as he exits the door. He then turns all of his attention to the young man in front of him, his gaze heavy as he exhales.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

He watches as Seàn licks his lips, eyes cruising over his white dress shirt covered arms and nods. "I've been ready since I walked through that door."

 

He can't contain the moan that escapes his throat at that confession, leaning down to collect a kiss from Seàn before he has to leave." Meet me in the parking lot." He whispers, and Seàn whimpers as he pulls away. He grabs his coat and backs away, allowing Seàn to exit before him. Instead of leaving, Seàn pushes him against his desk, kissing him madly and he's about to lose control.

 

_Control yourself._

 

But how can he when his hands have a mind of their own? They wrap themselves around what is rightfully theirs, squeezing and groping and grabbing as if Seàn would disappear if he lets go. He feels a hand roaming over the front of his dress pants, then to the sides and he never wants it to stop.

 

_This needs to stop._

 

And he knows his conscious is right, even though he never wants it to end. "God, Seàn we gotta move this to my car."

 

"Ngh." He replies, and Mark lets out a breathy laugh as Seàn presses closer to him.

 

"Someone is eager. As much as I love this, we can't get caught here." Mark whispers, and Seàn pouts as he backs away.

 

"Fine. But you better be right behind me."

 

"God do I wanna be." Mark moans as he bites his lip, and Seàn giggles as he grabs his messenger and leaves the classroom.

 

Mark catches his breath, then straightens his clothes up before locking his classroom door, catching the nearest elevator to the parking lot.

* * *

It's kind of weird to Jack how his mind has changed. He blames it on his stupid teenage libido and hormones. He spots a familiar black car and leans against it, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it carefully.

 

He relaxes against the familiar black paint, inhaling sweet smoke as he waits.

 

"You smoke?" He hears in a velvet voice, and it still sends chills down his body.

 

"Occasionally. What took you so long?"

 

He laughs and Jack grins, dropping his cigarette as Mark grabs at his waist. "Traffic."

 

"Oh? Foottraffic, eh?"

 

"Yeah, foottraffic." Mark smiles, kissing him softly.

 

"Mmm."

 

They stay like that for a bit, Mark making circles on his hips and kissing all over his neck, running his tongue over his remaining bite marks from the other day. Jack hears a click and then he's being lifted away from the car, and the door is opened, and now he's on his back. Mark smirks and climbs in on top of him, shutting the door behind him and Jack is painfully hard.

 

"Something on your mind?"

 

"Nothin' but you." Jack says, and he's not sure if he means that or not. Mark chuckles at him, placing a kiss to his lips again as he unbuttons his jeans. Before he can prepare, a warm hand is wrapped around his cock, and he's gasping loudly.

 

"Shhh, you wouldn't want us to get caught, would you? Or maybe you'd like that..." He says in a low voice, and his ministrations are still slow as he runs his thumb across the underside of his cock. Jack's eyebrows knit together as his eyes close, and he swears he hears Mark growl. "God, look at you, dandelion, so pretty and responsive..."

 

"Mmm..." Was all Jack could really offer up, his lips occupying Mark's yet again with a spark tying them together. He whines a bit when the kissing stops, but he opens his eyes to see Mark traveling down and _holy shit he's getting a blowjob._

 

Before he can protest, wet heat envelops his head and his hand flies over his mouth before the entire world hears him being pleased by his teacher. "Ffffuck..."

 

Mark only moans around his cock, licking and sucking like he'd never get to again. Jack grips onto his hair, hips stuttering and thrusting from indefinite arousal, and he thinks he might cum way too early.

 

He figures that Mark can hear his inner thoughts, because he outright _screams_ when he feels the back of his teacher's throat. His grip tightens and his head is borderline hitting the door handle. He's practically fucking Mark's throat, murmuring obscenities and dirty things in between moaning Mark's name and he's so painfully close..."fffuck...Mark M'gonna-"

 

One hum and a lick to his slit later he's spilling into Mark's throat with a grunt, gasping as his teacher swallows every drop.

 

_Holy shit that's hot._

 

Mark lets go with a smirk and wet pop, wiping his mouth as he rolls his neck. "And to think you were running from me a week ago."

 

Jack laughs during his high, panting a bit as he relaxes. "Sorry."

 

"Hm...I don't know if I believe you. But I do have a way you can repay me." Mark says in a low voice, helping Jack sit up so he can sit next to him.

 

"Oh? How so?" Jack husks, and Mark unzips his dress pants, pulling out his cock and _how is Jack going to get that in his mouth._ "Woah."

 

"I promise I'll go easy on you...I know this is your first- _holy shit._ " Mark gasps, because Jack wastes no time enveloping half his hard cock in his mouth. "Jack, _fuck._ " Jack figures that he'll never learn if he doesn't try, so he tries to take him in all the way and ends up pulling away with a cough. "Careful baby."

 

"No," He coughs a bit, smiling. "No flower name?"

* * *

 

Mark shrugs, lazily stroking himself as he stares into Jack's eyes. "I ran out."

 

He watches as Seàn smiles, brightly and happily, then dives back in for more.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some friendship fluff. Tyler and Mark and Jack and Felix forever :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this hit 1000! Thank you guys so much, you're all so supportive of my writing, even when I think it's fucking awful ;x;

"You're late."

  


"Sorry, got caught up in paperwork." Mark sighs, playing in his hair as he takes a seat.

  


Ethan scoffs and Mark gives him an evil look, effectively shutting him up.

  


"Well, next time try to do your job  _before_ there's a mandatory meeting?" Dan huffs.

  


"Sure, I'll  _definitely_ try."

  


"Anyways, I called you all in here to congratulate you! Our testing scores are the highest in the district."

  


"Seriously? That's insane!" Phil rants, but Mark just raises an eyebrow.

  


"Insane, but very true! And I was wondering what you guys thought we should do to congratulate the kids."

  


"I say throw them a party, or-or a dance of some sort."

  


"Oh!" Phil screams, and everyone just glares at his excitement. "What about a Sadie Hawkins dance?"

  


"Sadie Hawkins?"

  


"Yeah! Like...where the girls ask the boys to the dance instead of the reverse."

  


"That would insinuate everyone in this school was straight." Mark mumbles, and Tyler gives him an annoyed glare, to which he shrugs.

  


"That's true, that'd be a bit presumptuous." Dan offers up. Mark nods with a smile, and Phil crosses his arms with a frown.

  


"I say we just throw a normal, casual dance. Let them bring or not bring whoever they want. We can have snacks, great music, and competitions to win prizes." 

  


"That's actually not a bad idea, Mark."

  


"The Hawkins dance was too!!!" Phil chimes in.

  


"Of course it was." Dan murmurs, patting Phil's back like a child.

  


"So! Another mandatory meeting to determine all the details? I'll get the budget together and, we'll see what we can do!"

  


"Sounds  _fun._ " Mark sighs, resting his face in his hand. "I'm in."

  


"Why do I feel like that's sarcasm?" Ethan rebuts, and Mark just shrugs.

  


"Meeting dismissed.  _Except_ you Mark. I need to speak to you for a second."

  


"OOOOOHHH!" Dan, Phil, and Ethan giggle, and Mark shoos them all away with a fond smile. They disperse out the door, having idle conversation, and Tyler closes it behind them.

  


"You do know you're like...my best friend, right?"

  


"I'd hope so, considering you're mine."

  


"And you know I'd do anything to help you that didn't threaten my job, right?"

  


"Yeah...where are you going with this?"

  


"Are you on drugs?"

  


Mark stills, glaring at Tyler, then he bursts into laughter. A hearty, serious laugh, because why would Tyler think that? Sure, he may be a little addicted to a certain blue haired Irishman, but  _drugs?_ Mark was stupid sometimes, but he wasn't insane. "What? Wh-why would you think that???!?"

  


"I don't know! You just seem...spacey and distant lately. I mean, we haven't hung out in ages, it's like I don't know who you are anymore."

  


"God, what are you, my girlfriend?"

  


"No, but do you have one? Is that why you're acting like this?"

  


"What? You've already asked me that. No, I'm not dating. And acting like what? I'm  _fine._ "

  


"Mark. We've been friends since third grade. I know how you get when you have a crush. I mean, is it that Aaron boy again? I-"

  


" _Don't_ bring that up." He replies, stoic, and Tyler only sighs. "Okay, this has nothing to do with Aaron or a girlfriend or any of that. I'm just busy."

  


"Busy."

  


"Right."

  


Tyler nods, pushing himself off the desk he was leaning on and throwing his arms around Mark. Mark flinches a bit, but hugs back eventually, crossing his eyes. "Stop being too damn busy for your best friend."

  


"I know...I'm sorry. I swear I'll make more time for you guys."

  


Tyler pulls away, eyes worried and distant. "Really?"

  


"Really." Mark grins, and Tyler musses his hair and backs away. "Dammit, Ty!"

  


"No cursing at work."

  


"But you just-!"

  


"No arguing with the principal!" Tyler yells as he exits, and Mark chuckles in his absence. No matter how professional he tries to be, Tyler was still a goof at heart.

* * *

"So, where's this new friend of yours?"

  


"He'll be here in a sec. He's kinda peeved at me right now."

  


"Oh, really? Would it have anything to do with Mark BigDick?"

  


"Shut the fock up!" Jack blushes, pushing Felix lightly as he spots Dylan coming from the building. "There he is."

  


"Oh, cool. I passed him in the hallway a couple times, he seems chill."

  


"He's...a cool guy. Hey dude!"

  


Jack falters slightly as he sees Dylan's expression go from gloomy to loving in less that 5 seconds flat, walking even faster to meet up with Jack and Felix.

  


"Hey Jack! Who's your friend?"

  


"I'm Felix, Swedish Viking extraordinaire." Felix muses, shaking Dylan's hand as he chuckles.

  


"Nice title, I'm Dylan. So, I was promised a hang out at a potato farm?"

  


"Wh-why do you assume because I'm Irish I live on a farm?? This is the middle of the city!"

  


"You Irish will put farms  _anywhere._ " Felix rebuts, and Jack just waves them off and turns around to walk.

  


  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Wilford find out? Also, we learn a bit more about Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still enjoying this fic?

Jack puts his backpack down, placing his keys on the counter as he calls out. "Hey ma! MA!"

 

"Christ almighty Seàn, what is it?" She screams, emerging from around the corner then breaking into a smile. "Oh my-Felix! How are you sweetie??"

 

"I'm awesome Ms. O'Hara. Nice to see you again." He replies, letting her pull him into a soft hug as she eyes Dylan.

 

"What's your name, love?"

 

"Dylan. Dylan Matthews." He smiles, and she opens her other arm to bring him in for a hug as well as Jack groans.

 

"Ma! You don't have to hug all my friends!"

 

"I'm sorry! Just being friendly. Are you boys staying the night or just til dinnertime?" She continues, placing a hand on her hip to rest her leg.

 

"I think just til dinner, Irish here probably has an important _date_ to meet tomorrow."

 

"Date? What date?"

 

" _Nothin'_ ma," He scowls, and Felix looks away shrugging. "I don't have a date tomorrow."

 

"Hm. Well, it's nice to see you both. If you nees anything just have Jack come aaaaall the way downstairs and tell me!" She beams, grabbing his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

 

He bats her away, blushing while Dylan and Felix laugh behind him. " _Stoooop._ "

 

"You usually let me kiss you goodbye!" She huffs, pouting as she turns back around the corner, presumably to his sister's room.

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"I think it's cute your mom still kisses you goodbye at 19." Dylan shrugs, and Felix breaks into full on laughter.

 

"Dún é!"

 

"Sorry!" Felix says in between gasps. Jack just hums and grabs Dylan's arm to drag him upstairs, ignoring the small buzz under his skin when he does it.

* * *

 

"Honey I'm _home!_ " Wilford screams, slamming the front door behind him and causing Chica to bark.

 

Mark comes around the corner and frowns, crossing his arms as he eyeballs his ex. "Goddammit Will, do you have to be so loud?"

 

"I was merely making an _entrance. Anyways,_ I have some information for you, so..." He begins, taking a seat long ways on the couch and patting his lap for Mark to sit in. Mark only chokes out a laugh, sitting on the chair next to the couch with his legs crossed and eyebrow raised. "You're no fun!"

 

"And you're being of no use, so, spit it out."

 

Wilford sighs, twirling his moustache idly. "Fine. So you know how I told you you were getting a new... _student?_ "

 

"Oh god don't remind me. I met him today, that kid is a menace."

 

"Well, his _father_ is a menace too, apparently. Chandler Matthews is singlehandedly the most _famous_ assassin in England."

 

"Assassin? How come we've never heard of him, then?"

 

"Mark, only _bad_ assassins get caught." Wilford giggles, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"You've been caught before, Will. By me."

 

"But Mark you're a bounty hunter, it's your _job_ to hunt down... _dirty, filthy_ people like me."

 

"Shower's that way." Mark points.

 

Wilford huffs and rolls his eyes, scooting closer to the edge of the couch nearest Mark. "What I'm _trying_ to tell you is that it's a bad idea to be a bounty hunter and try to rival an _assassins_ child."

 

"Rival? Why would you think Dylan was my rival?" He laughs, pulling out his phone in disinterest. "Besides, your information isn't of use to me." 

 

"Oh _really?_ So, the fact that Dylan is over to Jack's house _right_ now isn't important?"

 

"He's _what?_ " Mark growls through gritted teeth, phone in a death grip as he glares at Wilford. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you say that first???"

 

"It's not as _fun_ as seeing you all worked up!" 

 

"WILFORD."

 

"Okay! I _swear_ next time I'll tell you the important information _first._ "

 

"How do you even know he's there?"

 

Wilford rolls his eyes and pulls out his smartphone, opening an app and showing Mark a photo. "Because he posted on Instagram that he was "hangin' with the _bros._ Hey!" He yells as Mark snatches his phone, and he giggles at the angry look he's spared.

 

"That's that Felix kid. This was _two hours_ ago. Where the hell were you???"

 

"I have a life _too_ you know! For your _information_ I was on a...date."

 

"A date?" Mark clears his throat as to not sound the least bit jealous. "With who?"

 

"Nobody you should be concerned about, handsome. Now, _you_ should go get some shut eye. You look like _hell._ "

 

"Great, because that's what I feel like i'm in." Mark huffs, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt as he walks over to the kitchen.

 

"That's where you're probably going!" 

 

Mark chuckles, grabbing a bottle of water and pointing at Wilford with it. "See you there, then."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got it bad for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo is it cool if I just....do this?

 

 

"So, I was wondering..." Dylan says, fingers twitching and fidgeting. "If you and I could...go on a date? I know it's sudden but-"

 

 

 

"Who are you talking to?" Felix muses from behind him, and he swings around, laughing nervously.

 

 

 

"Just...practicing something."

 

 

 

"Oh? You asking someone out?" Felix grins, and Dylan can't help but blush and sigh.

 

 

 

"Well, trying to."

 

 

 

"Who's the lucky...person?" Felix says, trying his best not to trigger _anyone._

 

 

 

"Jack." Dylan replies without a doubt in his voice, and Felix gives him the oddest look.

 

 

 

"As in...blue haired, Irish Jack?" Dylan nods. "Blue eyes, white skin Jack?" Dylan smiles. "As in, my best friend?"

 

 

 

"Yes! Yes. Jack. _Seàn_. Whatever you want to call him. _That_ Jack."

 

 

 

"Well, good luck with that." Felix chuckles, raising an eyebrow when Dylan pulls him back.

 

 

 

"What do you mean 'good luck'? He's single, right?"

 

 

 

"That's...complicated."

 

 

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, **COMPLICATED**???" Dylan yells, and he clears his throat when people begin to stare. "He's either single or taken."

 

 

 

"Okay....well, he's really into someone else so, I doubt he'd go on a date with you."

 

 

 

"Oh? Is there a name for this person?"

 

 

 

"That's classified information." Felix begins, then he waves somewhere in the distance behind Dylan at someone else. "But I'm sure if you ask Jack, he'll tell you if you wanted. See ya bro!"

 

 

 

Dylan turns and squints as Felix walks up to Marzia, kissing her on the cheek. Ah, so _that's_ her boyfriend. _Interesting._ She spares him a wave, to which he grins and waves back, then pulls his bag up further on his shoulder and shuts his locker in frustration.

* * *

 

 

 

"I didn't know you knew Dylan!" Marzia says, holding onto Felix's arm as he walks her to class.

 

 

 

"He's friends with Jack. Not me."

 

 

 

"Why so hostile, Felix?"

 

 

 

He shrugs, huffing as they make their way through the late crowd. "I dunno...there's something off about him. He wants to ask Jack out."

 

 

 

"Awww, how cute! What's the problem with that?"

 

 

 

"I told him he was interested in someone else and he yelled at me. He may even _think_ it's me."

 

 

 

"Well, I doubt that. Maybe he just _really_ likes Jack and is nervous about asking him out."

 

 

 

"Yeah," Felix replies idly, gears turning in his head. "Maybe. Well, I'll see you after class, okay?"

 

 

 

"Are you not walking Jack to class?"

 

 

 

"No, I think Jack is a big boy. He can make decisions on his own."

 

 

 

Marzia frowns,but kisses him anyways. "Okay. Your choice."

 

 

 

"Goodbye, gorgeous."

 

 

 

"Soon, sweetheart."

 

 

 

The bell rings and Felix walks a few steps into his first class, setting down his things and wondering where the _hell_ Jack could even be right now.

* * *

 

 

 

" _Fuck. Seàn._ " His voice is low and demonic, pulling Seàn in with every syllable. It's like honey, he _tastes_ like honey, and Seàn can't get enough of it.

 

 

 

He was currently on his knees, right under Mark's desk giving him the best blowjob of his life, only rivaled by Seàn's _other_ blowjobs.

 

 

 

Mark had his hands tangled in shiny blue hair, trying to get as far into Seàn's throat as he could possibly get without choking him. It was a tedious process, but it was definitely worth all the new angles.

 

 

 

He was on the very edge, keeping himself quiet by maintaining a death grip on his lover, using strength in place of noise. " _Fuck. I'm gonna cum, sunflower._ "

 

 

 

He thrust his hips forward, ignoring Seàn's gagging in favor of chasing his own release as he spills into his throat with a quiet grunt. Seàn lets him ride out his orgasm, eyes red as his pupils dilate. Mark pulls his head off and lets him breathe, leaning his head back on his chair to catch his own breath.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I-" Jack coughs, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. "I assume that was good?"

 

 

 

"That," Mark pants, and Jack can't help but feel like they've switched roles, "was amazing baby. Thank you."

 

 

 

Jack only gives him a small smile, crawling from under the desk and standing up to stretch. Mark grabs him by his waist and pulls him in for a kiss, moaning quietly when Jack takes a seat in his still exposed lap. "Mmm, you have a class in 10 minutes."

 

 

 

"I do." He replies, but he doesn't let up on kissing Jack again, arms tight around his waist to hold him up. He whines and frowns when Jack pushes him softly away with a chuckle.

 

 

 

"That means I have a class too. I gotta go."

 

 

 

"Can't you skip?" Mark begs, but he shakes his head when Jack raises an eyebrow. "Right, stupid questions. Can I at least see you tonight? I know-" He sighs,and Jack plays in his hair. "I know your mom doesn't want me seeing you but...I can't _just_ have you this way."

 

 

 

"I thought this was all you wanted from me? Y'know...a quick fuck."

 

 

 

"What? No, why would you think that? I _love_ you, Seàn. I want all of you, sex or not."

 

 

 

"Why?" Jack mumbles, looking down at Mark's chest. Mark lifts his face with his finger, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

 

 

"Because you're perfect. And if I can't have you...I don't want anyone else. And...and I can't let anyone else have you either."

 

 

 

Jack's heard enough, so he nods, kissing Mark lightly and getting up to adjust himself. "I'll see what I can work out. No promises." He chastises, and Mark stands to pull his trousers back up and buckle them with a grin.

 

 

 

"Okay, no promises. Goodbye, ambrosia."

 

 

 

Jack giggles at the nickname and grabs his messenger back. "Bye Mark."

 

 

 

He shuts the door again behind him as the bell to let them out of second period ends, then spins around to bump into someone. "Shite, sorry."

 

 

 

"It's okay, Jack."

 

 

 

Jack looks up to see Dylan's green eyes practically undressing him as he brushes his hair from his face, so he decides to take a step back. "Oh, hey Dylan. Have you seen Felix?"

 

 

 

"Yeup. This morning. Before you go, could I ask you something?"

 

 

 

"Ah...m'kinda in a hurry...."

 

 

 

"It won't take long. I promise."

 

 

 

"Okay, shoot." Jack sighs.

 

 

 

"So I've known you for a couple weeks now and...I really like you so I was wondering if I could take you on a date tonight."

 

 

 

"Huh? What? A date?"

 

 

 

"Yeah! There's this new movie coming out that I really wanna see, and-"

 

 

 

"I...I'm really sorry but...I have other plans tonight."He says, and Mark accidentally bumps into the back of him, smiling.

 

 

 

"Sorry, didn't know you were still there, Seàn. Oh, hello Dylan."

 

 

 

"Hi, _Mark._ " Dylan deadpans, and Jack squirms uncomfortably between them.

 

 

 

"Skipping the formalities? Well, that won't get you far in life. Anyways, I'm sure you boys have classes to get to."

 

 

 

"Yeah, I should go before m'late."

 

 

 

"That's okay, I'll walk you." Dylan rebuts, and he doesn't miss the slight twitch in Mark's face. Against his will, he maintains his calm, smiling.

 

 

 

"Well, have a great day then."

 

 

 

Jack grimaces, scootching to let Mark by as he begins to walk towards his English class.

 

 

 

"So...do you think you could postpone your plans? I promise, if you don't like our date I'll leave it alone and we can continue to be friends."

 

 

 

Jack mulls it over in his head, then figures he's got nothing to lose. He and Mark weren't exclusive anyways,so what's the harm in a little dating? "You know what? Sure."

 

 

 

Dylan beams at his response, pulling him into a tight hug then looping their arms as he drags him to class. "So, what time should I pick you up?"

 

 

 

Jack shrugs, feeling tired all of a sudden. "I dunno, you choose."

 

 

And again, just like the first time he went to his home, that loving, adoring look returns to Dylan's face as he relaxes and speaks. "Okay. 7 it is."

* * *

**_(With a bit of a mind flip, you're into the time slip! Well....we are gonna skip some time. Okay. Moving on!)_ **

* * *

 Robert was laying on the floor, relaxed against his girlfriend as she combs through his hair when he heard a heavy knock at his door. "Who is it??"

 

 

"Felix!"

 

 

"It's open!"

 

 

"Seriously? You left the door open?" Acodi whines, but Robert just makes an indignant noise and shrugs. Both their eyes lock onto the door as a slightly red and frustrated Felix busts through it, causing Robert to sit up.

 

 

"We need to talk some sense into Jack."

 

 

"What'd he do _this_ time? Get engaged to his History teacher?"

 

 

"The hot one? Good on him!" Acodi cheers, laying against the floor herself as Robert hoists himself onto the couch.

 

 

"No, even though he's still a problem. He just texted me saying that this kid, Dylan, asked him out on a fucking date. We've known him for _two_ weeks, Robert. Isn't that weird to you?"

 

 

"I mean...Jack seems to be pretty desirable. His teacher wants him, why would that new kid not?"

 

 

"There's just...something _off_ about him dude. You gotta help me."

 

 

Robert huffs, crossing his legs and facing Felix, who's still standing a few feet away from the door. "What makes you think he would listen to us?"

 

 

"He always listens to you, Robert. I mean, you're older than both of us so why wouldn't he? I just...I don't want him to get hurt or kidnapped or... _worse..._ "

 

 

"You think some 18 year old kid would kill Jack?"

 

 

"Anyone can kill, Robert. They just need the right motive." His girlfriend says as she kisses his forehead. "Catch you later, Fe, I'm gonna go rest my peepers."

 

 

"Bye Code." He says dismissively, then looks frantically back at Robert. "So??"

 

 

"Fine. What time did he say his date was?"

 

 

"7? I'm guessing 7."

 

 

"Come on, let's go talk to him. God it's like his fucking hormones are drawing in psychopaths left and right." He mumbles as he shuts the door behind them.

 

 

"Yeah. You're telling me. I just really hope he listens."

 

* * *

 

 

"Mark!"

 

 

"What???" He yells back, startling Chica who stands up and runs towards the voice with a huff. Wilford emerges from the corner with her in tow, shaking Mark's cell phone at him.

 

 

"Phone's for you." He giggles as Mark snatches it from his hand in irritation.

 

 

"Why on God's earth did I date you for so long?"

 

 

"Probably the _mind-blowing_ sex."

 

 

"Hello?" Mark says into the phone, ignoring Wilford's banter for the time being.

 

 

"Hey dude! Are you busy?"

 

 

"No, of course not. Just...grading papers, what's up?"

 

 

"Phil, Dan, Ethan and I are going out for drinks, you wanna come?"

 

 

"Ah...around what time?"

 

 

"Like, 7? Come on,you promised, and I'll buy you a beer."

 

 

"I can't drink."

 

 

"I'll buy you a virgin beer then!"

 

 

"Virg-you know what, I'm not even going to argue. Sure, I'll go. Pick me up at 7?"

 

 

"Awesome! 7 it is!"

 

 

"Got a hot date tonight?" Wilford muses, playing with the knives in the kitchen as he waits on Mark to be done.

 

 

"No, I'm going out with Tyler and the guys. I'd invite you, but-"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, Dan _hates_ me, I get it. Go have your fun, I'll just invite over my _own_ company." He smirks, and Mark gives him the stink eye.

 

 

"Whatever you fuck up you better clean it, Will. And do some more recon. I'm not letting you live here for nothing."

 

 

"We're best friends! Also, ex _lovers_ in case you forgot."

 

 

"How could I?" Mark sighs. "Anyways, enjoy your company, i'm gonna go get wasted on ice water and virgin pina coladas." He mumbles, walking up the stairs to change out of his pajamas.

 

 

"I _definitely_ will, enjoy your virgins or whatever!"

 

 

"That means without alcohol!" Mark yells from upstairs.

 

 

" _Whatever_ you say!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't? Whoops x.x i love you guys. Thanks for 1000 hits i dont feel like i deserve :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark spots a familiar face in the crowd. It can't be who he thinks it is, right?

"What are you guys doing here." Jack crosses his arms, deadpanning as he stands in front of Robert's car.

 

"He said you were being stupid again." 

 

"Again?" Jack scowls at Felix.

 

"Dylan is weird! Mark is weird! Why do you want to  _only_ date weird guys???"

 

"I'm not  _datin'_ either of them. What is yer deal? You've been tryin' to convince me that every guy that likes me is insane, but I jus' don't see it."

 

"Yeah," Felix scoffs, leaning back in his seat, "I know."

 

"I've never personally met either one of these guys, but I'm sure if he says they're weird they're weird. He's not the most  _normal_ of people."

 

"Hey, yo-okay, you're right." Felix chuckles, but Jack remains unamused.

 

"So this was yer attempt at convincin' me on not goin' on my date, er convincin' me not to see Mark?"

 

"I'd prefer both."

 

"Tsk."

 

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into with these guys," Robert scolds, leaning over Felix to peep out the passenger window. "Mark sounds manipulative and Dylan just sounds like a stalker."

 

"How is  _he_ the stalker? Dude, I don't have time fer this, my date is in 30 minutes."

 

"You mean the one you're not going on?" Felix mumbles.

 

"Excuse me? Okay, so since when am I not able to make my own fuckin' decisions?"

 

"Since you decided fucking some old creep and going on a date with a younger creep was a good idea."

 

"God, yer ridiculous! You and Robert get to see yer girlfriends every fuckin' day, and who do I have?" He waits for a response, but when he doesn't get one, he continues. "I get showed the smallest bit of attention and everyone is on my arse, _Jesus_ I'm almost 20 years old!"

 

"That doesn't mean you're getting any wiser." 

 

Jack chuckles at that, backing away from the car with his hands up. "Know what? Yer right. I can see now that age doesn't make you any smarter. "

 

"What?"

 

"Yer still as naive as you were when I was a freshman, Robert. Still the overbearin' big brother figure who doesn't know any more than I do."

 

"This wasn't  _my_ fucking idea, okay? I'm all for letting you get kidnapped by some psychopath because you think he's hot. Matter of fact, do what you want. I'm out of here."

 

"Fine. Leave, I never invited you anyways."

 

"Jack, just listen to-"

 

"I've listened to you...for 5 years Felix. It needs to fuckin' stop. Thanks fer stoppin' by." He sighs, and he turns away from the car, shutting his eyes as he hears the engine rev away. It's time for him to make his own decisions.

 

Just then, his phone pings, and he looks down at it with disdain.

 

**Unknown**

 

_I hope you like it._

 

"WHO ARE YOU???" He screams, as if the stranger can hear his voice through the phone. He huffs and throws his phone to the ground, shattering it to pieces and rushing back into his home. 

 

A few steps away, dusty brown hair flies through the sky as he squats down and picks up the shattered pieces, grinning wildly.  _Perfect._

* * *

"You'll be happier here than you will be at home, worrying."

 

"Do you think I'm worried?"

 

"You seem worried."

 

Mark sighs, leaning his head against the back of his seat in frustration. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ethan whispers back at him, and he nods.

 

"I'm fine. Teaching is just very tiring. I wish I could sit at a desk all day and look pretty."

 

Tyler scoffs at that while Ethan blushes, punching his shoulder. "I walk around sometimes!"

 

"I was talking about Tyler."

 

"Very funny. Either way, this is good for you."

 

"Oh?" Mark says sarcastically, elbow on the door as his hand pushed up his cheek.

 

"Yes."

 

"Hm." And then, with a sigh, Mark was scrolling down Instagram, clicking through all of Sean's photos with a smile.

* * *

By the time they'd made it to the bar, it was around 8:30, and Dan and Phil were already there.

 

"Hey guys! Ah! You dragged him out of the house?"

 

"Dragged? More like begged me and I felt bad for him." Tyler punches his shoulder and he scrunches his nose.

 

"Shut up. Yes! And I am determined that he has a nice relaxing night."

 

"Of cold water and virgin Pina Coladas!" Mark shouts, and Ethan gives him a side eye. "You guys order your drinks, I'll be over there. At a table. Alone." He huffs, spinning around towards one of the lower tables. Tyler rolls his eyes, but Dan and Phil just look worried.

 

"What? You guys seem like you know something I don't."

 

"What?" Phil smiles nervously, chuckling. "What would make you say that?"

 

"Because you're doing that nervous laugh you do when you're lying. What's going on?" He looks to Ethan, who just shrugs idly. 

 

"Nothing is going on, dude. Just relax. We're just a little worried that Mark has some pent up feelings he isn't...letting out." 

 

Ethan smacks his arm, causing Dan to chuckle a bit but then stifle it.

 

"Drinks on me!" He shouts, and Tyler eyes him carefully before nodding. Something was up, and he intended to try everything to figure it out.

* * *

As Mark sat at the table sipping on a water he'd ordered, he noticed something in the distance. 

 

The outline of the person was very familiar, with their dark brown hair and thick eyebrows, their casual yet dressy shirt, only half buttoned as to show off. The smooth, slightly tanned expanse of their exposed arms, but mostly...those piercing green eyes.

 

The eyes that were locked perfectly with Mark's. 

 

That same smirk he'd seen at school before, when Sean began dealing with that kid.

 

What's his name again?

 

Dylan.

 

Wilford had told him something about Dylan...something important.

 

And he thinks he just realized why he did it.

 

"You're drinking without us!" Ethan whines, plopping down next to Mark who startles slightly. 

 

"Oh, um, sorry."

 

"Who are you staring at?" Tyler inquires, following his line of sight right over to Chandler Matthews. A grin spreads on his face as he turns back to Mark.

 

"It's definitely not what you think."

 

"Really? Cause it looks like you were eye-fucking that guy right there. You should talk to him!"

 

"What makes you assume I don't just hate him?"

 

"You don't hate anyone."

 

Dan laughs alot louder than he should have, and Phil covers his mouth to stop from following suit.

 

"Yeah, except Wilford, right?" Ethan offers up, and Mark smiles nervously.

 

"Yeah. I definitely hate him."

 

"Hey!" Tyler screams, sipping his beer as he waves at Chandler.

 

"What are you doing???"

 

"Hey! You! My friend wants to talk t-" Mark muffles his mouth with his hand, scowling heavily.

 

"Don't." But it was already too late, because Chandler was stalking towards them like a predator, placing himself comfortably between Ethan and Mark with a grin.

 

"Hello. You called?"

 

"Oh, we just saw Mark staring your direction and figured he'd like to say hi!" Tyler urges, and Mark huffs, eyes squinting as he looks up at Chandler, who looks like he finally caught his prey.

 

"Hi, Chandler."

 

"Hey, gorgeous."

 

 

 

 


	21. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen what im doing with the chapters and the times yet? The plot thickens day by day like Jacksepticeye ;-)

"I'm really glad you decided to come." Dylan smiles, hands loose on the wheel as he turns. Jack just stares forward, tapping his hands idly on his leg.

 

"Yeah. Me too."

 

"You don't _sound_ glad."

 

"My phone is broken."

 

"Oh, that sucks. How'd that happen?" His accented voice carries, and Jack just feels out of place. Like he belongs in someone else's dark tinted car and not this one.

 

Or maybe he should have just stayed at home. "I dropped it."

 

"Hm. You know, Felix told me that some weird number was texting you."

 

Jack shrugs, not noticing the tightening in Dylan's arms. "Guess they'll stop now."

 

"If you want me to take you home, I-"

 

"No, I swear I'm tryin' to be...upbeat but I just got into an argument with Felix and Robert."

 

"Oh? What about?"

 

Jack chuckles at the madness of their conversation, brushing hair out of his eyes. "They said they think yer some crazy dude who's gonna kidnap or kill me. Isn't that fuckin' grand?"

 

Dylan laughs nervously, his hands nearly slipping off the wheel with sweat as he keeps his calm demeanor. "That's insane. What would, um, what would make them think that?"

 

"I dunno...I guess your extra calmness creeps them out."

 

"Hm. I'll try to be more expressive then." Jack laughs at that, sitting up in his seat as they reach their destination.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Well, I figured that public places are pretty shitty to get to know people, so I picked this gorgeous spot near this river and packed us food. I hope you don't mind."

 

"A heads up would have been nice but...I appreciate yer effort."

 

"Good. After you!" Dylan says as he unlocks the door with a solemn look, and on the outside, Jack seems happy.

 

On the inside, he's really regretting breaking his phone right now.

* * *

"You two know each other?"

 

"Yes. We used to be...partners of a sort back in college. When he graduated, the bastard disappeared!" Chandler laughs, and Mark hacks in disgust.

 

"It was more like I didn't associate with you."

 

"Either way, I missed you. You look great. How are you?"

 

"I _was_ fine." Mark spits, eyeing Tyler as he grips his glass tight. "But now I'm just subpar."

 

"Maybe a drink will cheer you up!"

 

"Sure! I'll take a fucking fruit punch."

 

"Okay!" Dan claps, awkward smile on his face as his eyes follow Mark while he stands up. "Where are you going?"

 

"To the _bathroom,_ probably smells less like pieces of shit there."

 

"Mark!"

 

" _Not_ now, Tyler."

 

"See you when you get back!" Chandler beams, emerald eyes shimmering in the light.

 

Mark chuckles, rolling his eyes as he turns his back. "I _really_ hope not."

 

He makes his way to the bathroom, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a familiar contact.

 

It rings a couple times then picks up, and Mark is immediately disgusted.

 

"Oh _darky!_ You're such a demon!"

 

"Oh god. HELLO???" Mark sighs, then there's the sound of movement and an annoyed huff.

 

"What _is it,_ Mark?"

 

"We have a situation."

 

"Yeah, I do, and you're _interrupting_ it."

 

"Who is that?"

 

"It's just Mark, Darky. What do you need?"

 

"Chandler is here."

 

There's the sound of gasping and scrambling, presumably Wilford sitting up in _hopefully_ his bed. " _The_ Chandler?"

 

"Yes. The guy you warned me about. I-"

 

"Eeeee! Will you get his autograph for me??"

 

"Wilfor-"

 

"And maybe a photo? Without _you_ in of course, I can't use _your_ face as target practice."

 

"Wilf-"

 

"Oh! And tell him about how is son is about to kill your little boy toy at the _lake._ "

 

"DAMMIT Y-wait. _What?_ "

 

"You _really_ need to keep up with your social media. Oh, stop it Darky I'm _sleuthing_!" Wilford giggles, and Mark swears he could throw up. "He posted a status on Twitter saying he was having a great time at the lake with @dylpickle. Now either that's another _very_ stupid adult or that kid."

 

"Does it say what lake?"

 

"No, but I can pinpoint their location and send it to your phone. You _do_ have your phone don't you?"

 

"I'm not answering that, Will."

 

"Why? _Ohhhhhh."_ He laughs, and he can't wait to just kill Felix or Dylan so Wilford will get the hell out of his life. "I found it! Sending the location to your phone now! Better hurry, or hope that Jack has _amazing_ lungs."

 

"At least you're good at your job, Wilford."

 

"He's quite good at other things too..." Dark purrs from the background, and Mark hangs up before anything else can be said.

* * *

"Aww..no goodbye kiss I guess." Will pouts, but Dark wraps his arms around him and kisses his lips harshly, smirking.

 

"I'll make up for him."

 

"Oh, _Darky!"_ Wilford giggles, allowing the demon of his dreams to use him as he pleases.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't very happy with his discovery, but he will need help to execute his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S FINE GUYS. BEAR WITH ME.

"You're back! Your friend is gone." Dan says, and Mark gives them a rushed smile.

 

"Awesome. I've gotta take a raincheck guys. Something just came up at home and Chica is sick so I gotta go."

 

"Chica's sick?" Phil asks, eyebrow cocked and _oh shit he fucked up._

 

"Uh, yeah, she's throwing up."

 

"Can Chica dial phones?"

 

"No! Um, I paid one of my students to watch her while I was gone. Listen, um, can we discuss this later? I'm really worried...about Chica." He settles on, ignoring the dubious looks his friends are giving him.

 

"Sure. Go check on your _pet_." Dan says lowly, and Mark closes and releases his fists at the accusation. "Hope he, I'm sorry, _she_ is alright."

 

Mark chuckles nervously, gaze low and smiling. "Me too. See you guys Monday."

 

Everyone says their drunk goodbyes except for Dan, who only glares as Mark as he exits the bar.

* * *

 

"Do you mind if we sit by the water?" Dylan practically begs him, the way Jack sometimes begs Mark to cum. What a weird thing to think about on a date.

 

"Of course not, it's probably pretty this time of night, right?"

 

" _Gorgeous._ " Dylan replies simply, and the look he gives Jack is only rivaled with constellations. He takes his hand, leading him down near the riverfront where a couple of picnic tables rest. "You can go look around the water while I set up if you'd like."

 

"Ah, cool." And he was smiling, smiling and walking along the front in serenity. He mulled over things in his head, like how he damn well knows he shouldn't be on this date.

 

He knows he shouldn't be fucking Mark.

 

He knows he shouldn't be lying to his mother.

 

He knows he shouldn't have broken his phone.

 

But he did them anyways, because how will he learn if he always makes good choices?

 

The calmness of the water is a soft ballad, and he closes his eyes to imagine he's back home in Ireland. He feels rain hitting his pliable limbs, melting him into only a pile of skin and bones.

 

It wasn't that he wanted to die...he just didn't want to be here. He loved his ma and sis, but he couldn't stand the stale, English air.

 

He wondered if Dylan ever felt that way too.

 

"It's ready."A soft voice says behind him, and he isn't startled when a hand intertwines in his, tugging him back to mostly dry land. "I can tell you were thinking. Do you want to share?"

 

"No thanks, jus'...private thoughts." He replies, and Dylan frowns for a second, but ultimately gives him a grin.

 

"Fair enough."

 

They made light, idle talk between bites, and Jack had no idea what time it was when Dylan first kissed him. It wasn't rough or forced, it was perfectly executed, by the wrong person.

 

See, Jack had realized by now that there was noone else for him but Mark. He'd fooled himself into thinking he could keep it physical, but something about the way that he basically held Jack down to embrace him, showered him with things and words and nicknames. He'd felt like a seed before, buried in the dirt of his past, but Mark had watered him.

 

And now, he felt like...a flower.

 

So why was he on this date? This subpar, try hard romantic date? Well, he didn't really have an answer for that, so he kissed Dylan back. It had no emotion, no love, no passion, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Jack was an amazing actor.

 

Dylan runs a hand over the side of his face, baring his slightly yellow teeth at Jack. "You're very pretty in this light."

 

"Don't you mean handsome? I mean, I _am_ a dude after all."

 

"Okay," Dylan chuckles, and it sounds a bit forced, "handsome. I have a gift for you. I, um, had wanted to give it to you before but I figured it was less than friendly. But, now that we're dating-"

 

"You mean, now that we've gone on _one_ date." Jack corrects, and he can feel Dylan trying not to roll his eyes.

 

"That it would be okay to give it to you." He watches Dylan reach into his front pocket and pull out something purple.

 

Something...natural.

 

_Amethyst._

 

He hands it to Jack like he's never gotten it before, and every alarm bell in his body goes off.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"Where...did you get this."

 

"I bought it off of your mom's boyfriend, or whatever. Mark?"

 

"No, no," Jack stands up, backing away. "This wasn't in Mark's posession. It was in _my_ posession."

 

Dylan just beams, standing up and following Jack. "What are you talking about? I bought this from him."

 

"No you fuckin' didn't! He gave this to _me._ This is _my_ amethyst and you fuckin' snuck into my house and took it!"

 

"Woah, let's not be hasty now, Jack. You might get hurt."

 

Jack steps over rocks on his way back, squinting his eyes and shaking his head. "Fuck gettin' hurt. Why did you steal this?"

 

Dylan sighs. "For the last time. I didn't. Steal. It. If you don't appreciate it, give it back."

 

"This is _MY_ amethyst! M'fuckin' callin' the cops."

 

"With what phone?" He laughs, pulling out broken pieces from his other pocket with an evil grin. "This one?"

 

"Wh-where-?"

 

"See, I knew you were fooling around with that... _teacher._ I just wanted you to admit it. Can't you see he's bad for you, Jack?"

 

"Go away!" He keeps backing up, but Dylan just seems to be getting closer.

 

"You know, my père and Mark have an amazing history. I'd love to tell it to you sometime."

 

"Fuck _off-_ Ahhhh!" Jack screams as he loses his balance onto a sturdy rock. Then, everything goes black.

 

"Jack? Jack!" He whispers, shaking his body as blood spills out behind Jack's head. He's about to help him when he hears a car pull up.

 

They've been found. Nosy ass teacher. Dylan places a deep kiss to Jack's unconscious lips, then wipes his hands on his shirt. "You _will_ be mine. One way or another." He drags Jack's body closer to the water, knowing his lungs will fill with water before anyone can save him. Then he takes off, careful to grab his picnic cover and basket, and heads back to his car.

* * *

"Seàn! Seàn baby, talk to me. Talk to me _please._ " Mark begs, then he hears an engine start in the distance, following it's headlights to an abandoned park table. He searches and searches until he hears quiet groaning over near the rocks. He runs over there and nearly cries on site. "You're okay baby, you're okay, alright?" He reassures, but he isn't getting much response. He removes his shirt after pulling Jack's face from the water, tying it tightly around his head like a tourniquet. He lifts Jack's limp body and tries not to cry, holding him close until they make it to his car.

 

He carefully places him in the back seat to lie down, and locks his doors as he speeds off with only one thing on his mind.

 

He's going to kill Dylan Matthews.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what rough seas we sail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's past just gets darker and darker...

 

"Have you heard from Jack?" Felix begs Robert, who shrugs on Skype.

 

"No, not since he told me to fuck off earlier." He takes a drag of his cigarette, blowing smoke into the screen.

 

"It's just weird...he hasn't been on twitter or anything today."

 

"Maybe he just needs a break from it all. Or maybe he got fucking laid." Felix chuckled at that, then tilted his head as his phone began to ring. "What?"

 

"Some like, unknown number is calling me. Should I answer?"

 

"Maybe Jack broke his phone again and is trying to apologize. I'd answer it."

 

"Verified. I'll be back."

 

"Take your time!"

 

"Hello?"

 

"Is this Felix?" The voice came, and it sounded familiar enough.

 

"Who's asking?"

 

"It's Mark, Seàn's...teacher. You need to come to the hospital, _now._ "

Felix shoots up, slipping his shoes on quickly as he stays on the phone. "Hospital? What the fuck happened??"

 

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry."

 

Felix damn near dropped his phone in a haste, crawling back to his laptop where Robert was still laying on the couch.

 

"Did he apologize?"

 

"He's in the hospital. Meet me there in 10."

 

"What??? What the hell happened???"

 

Felix scoffed, running his hands through his hair as he grabbed his keys. "Fischbach's gonna tell us."

* * *

Mark paced around the waiting room nervously, headspace between anger and sorrow when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see a nurse, but instead he got a facr full of Felix. "You finally made it."

 

"What the fuck happened." Felix demands, and another boy stands behind him in a similar stance, brow low and intimidating.

 

"I didn't _hurt him. Dylan_ did. I found him near the lake with his head bleeding and....and his face in the fucking water." Mark whisper yells, because he doesn't have time for Felix's accusatory games.

 

"You didn't call the police?"

 

"For what? To wait on them to call an ambulance??"

 

"You don't move a person with a concussion, Mark." Robert scolds, stepping foward next to Felix. "You could have made whatever injury he had worse."

 

"Is he even conscious?"

 

"He's in surgery...he's been in surgery for 2 hours."

 

"Two hours?!?! My best friend has been in surgery for two fucking hours and you just called me 20 minutes ago???"

 

" **I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM**!" He screeches, sighing as people stare. He slides down into a plastic chair, eyes red from crying and gives up. "I _love_ him."

 

"If you love him so fucking much..." Robert begins, stepping in front of Mark with his arms crossed. "Then go catch the son of a bitch who hurt him."

 

He looks over at Felix, who has a bit of a somber look on his face as he sees the shell of the confident man that Mark once was. His anger doesn't override the sadness he feels at even the thought of losing Seàn. If he loses Seàn...he doesn't think that he can live.

 

"I agree." He finally says, and he places his hand on Mark's shoulder. "I hate you with every fiber of my being, but I can tell you'd never hurt Jack."

 

"Of _course_ not...he's...my flower. My everything. _I don't want to lose him._ "

 

"Then let us wait here, and you do whatever it is you need to do to get rid of the problem. If and when Jack wakes up, I will tell him everything."

 

"What if I die?" Mark complains, and Robert winces slightly.

 

"I will tell him...everything."

 

Mark sniffles and nods, pulling both the boys into a tight hug which nearly makes Felix gag. "Thank you so much...if he wakes up and I'm not there...tell him I love him."

 

Felix only nods, stoic look on his face. "This doesn't mean we're friends, Fischbach. I will still raise hell in your classroom."

 

Mark chuckles at that. "That means you plan on being my class to begin with. I'll take it."

 

Felix sighs fondly as Mark mouthes _thank you_ to them again, exiting the building and taking out his cell phone.

 

"Fischbach residence!"

 

Mark sighs annoyedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is your _cell phone,_ Wilford."

 

"Oh, _right._ What's up?"

 

"I need you to get your gear. We're going out for a kill."

 

" _Ooooh!"_ Wilford giggles, and with the mood Mark's in he smiles anyways. "How soon can you get here??"

 

"I'm on my way."

 

"See you _soon!_ " And with a newfound confidence and smirk, he hangs up and heads to his car.

 

Once a hunter, _always_ a hunter.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do."

 

"Nothing! He fell."

 

"So why the hell are you covered in blood??"

 

"Cameron, relax. Okay, I'm just here to clean up and I'll be out of your hair."

 

"This is supposed to be a relaxing weekend and you've already killed someone."

 

" _You_ decided to come here, Cam. _You._ "

 

"Yes, to check on _you._ Dylan, people are worried. Scared. Concerned."

 

"Well then go back to France and tell then not to be."

 

"Dylan your father escaped from prison. They think you're with him. That you're a part of this...assassin shit."

 

"So what if I am?" He says, drying his face off and wrapping the towel around his waist as he searches for clothes. "You gonna turn me in to the law? How about you tell them how I killed your parents too? Or how I ran over your sister? I'm _evil,_ Cam. It's in my blood."

 

"No it's fucking not!" Cam shoves him, and Dylan chuckles.

 

"Be careful Cameron, you know what I'm capable of."

 

"And what do I have to live for, eh? I'm here because I love you."

 

Dylan scoffs, pulling a shirt over his head as he throws the towel into Cameron's hands. He's a bigger fool than Jack is. "I can't feel love."

 

"You're a fucking idiot."

 

"Then it's _your_ fault for falling in love with me." He spits, shoving past Cameron to the door and opening it to see his girlfriend. "Oh hello, Isabelle. I was just leaving."

 

"Why are you in my hotel room anyways?"

 

Dylan shrugs, pushing her out of the way. "Ask your boyfriend."

 

"You're gonna get caught, Dylan! Not everyone is naive."

 

"Nope. Just you. Next time, don't look for something that isn't lost."

 

Dylan smirks as Isabelle turns to Cameron with a scowl. "You brought me to America to look for this piece of shit?"

 

"I came here to stop him!" Cameron argues, and Dylan rolls his eyes as he pulls out his phone and presses play on his recording app.

 

There on display for all three of them to hear is Cameron's confession from moments earlier. That's all Isabelle needed to hear before she grabs her keys and purse, knocking Dylan out of her way.

 

"Now you're all alone, Cam. How does it feel?" Then Dylan follows suit, slamming the door behind him to leave Cameron to think all on his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to an end. Or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be out later today! Get ready for the climax and some unfamiliar familiar faces!

Mark slams through the door, shutting it harshly behind him and calling for Wilford.

 

"I'm _coming,_ geesh let me grab my gun!" He yells, then heavy footfalls come down the stairs, and Mark bursts out laughing.

 

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asks, eyeing the pink skintight suit Wilford has squeezed himself into. He poses at the bottom of the stairs, batting his eyelashes at Mark.

 

"This is my _sexy_ sneaking gear! Do you like it?"

 

"You look like Velma from Monsters Unleashed."

 

"And _my_ did she look _gorgeous._ " Came Dark's voice from behind Mark, padding his way from the kitchen to admire Wilford. "As do you."

 

"Oh stop!" Wilford giggles, jumping into Dark's arms and letting him place him onto the ground while Mark sighs.

 

"I don't have time for this shit. Did you pinpoint his location?"

 

Wilford kisses Dark's cheek, who rolls his eyes. "Ummm, _no,_ but I can do it now!" He squeals, pulling out his device and typing in a few things until a tracker pulls up. "There's that dirty son of a bitch!"

 

" _Great._ Can we go now?"

 

"Wait," Dark says, straightening his suit and tie as he grabs his gun and cocks it. "I'm coming with you."

 

"Why the hell would I let you do that?" Mark approaches him, clearly annoyed by his cocky behavior.

 

Dark walks even closer, their noses nearly touching as red eyes lock with brown. "Because if anyone lays a hand on Wilford I will blow their fucking brains straight out of their skull. That includes the likes of you."

 

Mark scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I'd slit your throat open for fun before I even thought about hurting Wilford. Why would I let such a useful life go to waste when I can clear up more space?"

 

"You talk alot of hype for a bounty hunter."

 

"And you hide an awful lot for a demon."

 

"Guys!" Wilford yells, shooting a bullet into the air to get their attention.

 

"Dammit Wilford that's my bedroom floor!" Dark chuckles lowly in front of him as Wilford shrugs. "Shut the fuck up and go put on some more eyeliner."

 

" _Smooth._ "

 

"Oh for fuck's sakes!"

 

"Okay! I'm going. Just let me grab some things." Mark huffs, kneeling down under his couch for a small chest of weapons. He pulls out his throwing knives and a small pistol, because he didn't think he'd need much since Wilford had decided to turn into Uma Thurman. "Let's go before I lose my patience."

 

"I'm _so_ scared." Dark deadpans, but Mark just takes a deep exhale and hopes to god this goes by quickly.

* * *

"Do you know how long he'll be out?"

 

"We don't really expect him to be out much longer...the blow to the head he suffered just made him suffer a minor concussion. Nothing too serious. Hopefully he will be awake in a week or so."

 

"What then?" Robert asks, and the doctor sighs.

 

"Then we begin rehabilitation. He shouldn't lose any memories, but some of his motor functions may be a bit slow. He shouldn't talk much the first few days, all that water in his throat and lungs did a bit of damage but nothing long term."

 

Felix gives him a meek nod and smile, massaging Jack's hand with his thumb. "Thanks."

 

"You two are welcome to stay as long as you like. In the event he wakes up beforehand, I'm sure he'd love to see familiar faces."

 

"What about...filing a report? And his mental health?"

 

"Well, we haven't contacted the police yet as we don't know the full story of what happened. But as soon as he is able to communicate, we can do a mental health check and put the case into the hands of the law."

 

Robert nods, head in his hands as he sighs wistfully. "Thanks."

 

"If you have any more questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to tell one of our nurses or myself. Nurses will be in every hour to check on his status and brain activity."

 

"And when will you be back?"

 

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early. I'll tell the crew to get you guys some blankets and another recliner since you'll be here for awhile."

 

"We'd appreciate it." Felix whispers, and the doctor gives them a sympathetic look and nod, closing the door quietly. "Why did you go on that stupid date, Jack?"

 

"He was right, y'know."

 

"How?"

 

"He just wanted someone to pay attention to him. I mean, we have girlfriends and, I have college everyday. Sometimes you go back home to visit your family. It's gotta be hell to be stuck in England forever." Robert whispers, blue eyes locked onto Jack's pale face.

 

"But this never should have happened..." Felix sniffles, voice breaking. "We shouldn't have argued with him, we should've tried harder."

 

"We should have minded our own business in the first place. I mean, had we not fucked around in his relationship with that teacher, he wouldn't have even went out with Dylan."

 

Felix sighs, wiping his eye with his free hand. "That kid asked me if he should ask Jack out and I told him no. I swore up and down that Jack would decline him but I was wrong." He turned in his seat slightly, facing Robert with a sorrowful face. "What else have I been wrong about, bro?"

 

Robert huffs, standing up and patting his shoulder. "Probably just as much shit as me. I'm gonna call Acodi and tell her where I am. You should text Marzia and call Mrs. O'Hara if they haven't already."

 

Felix just nods silently, collapsing onto Jack's body and crying as the door shuts and locks.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Dark inquires, tucking his gun in his inner suit pocket.

 

"That's what the tracker says. Think he took it out and dumped it?"

 

"Nah," Mark begins, turning off the car and unlocking the doors. "He's not that smart. Chandler probably only taught him how to get into trouble, not how to get out."

 

"Wait, this is Matthews' kid? What a waste of bullets." Dark complains, but Mark ignores him as he steps onto the gravel path, senses high.

 

"This is an old _Red Eye_ hangout. His dad must have told him about it and he decided to turn it into his own personal _home_."

 

"Probably more of a home than living with Chandler is."

 

"Why is it abandoned?"

 

"The Red Eye assassins disbanded in 2014. Only a few of them are still in business today."

 

"And the others?"

 

Wilford smirked at Mark who chuckled.

 

"Bounty hunted."

 

Their steps were careful and slow as they circled the building for a better entrance, splitting up so they can have each other's backs.

 

"I found an entrance, but it has a code!" Mark whisper yells, and the other two rush towards him.

 

For a moment, Dark stares at it, then he shrugs. "Try 777."

 

"Why."

 

"Just _try_ it. I never said it would work."

 

Mark sighs, punching in 777 and blowing his eyes wide when it unlocks. "How did you-"

 

"Psychic demon."

 

"Yay! Darky solved the puzzle!"

 

"Shut _up_ Wilford." Mark demands, then he pushes the door open softly, mindful of his prints.

 

"I hear something."

 

"Is it the voices in your head?"

 

"No, it's a Red Eye reunion you cocky shit." Dark mumbles, sliding further into the building as he eavesdrops. "There aren't many here."

 

"That must be why Chandler is in town."

 

"And why Dylan is in this building."

 

"Congrats you guys!" Dylan says behind them, leaning against the door they'd come through. "You figured me out. Let me guess, come to kill me?"

 

"Well, I didn't come here to _fail._ " Wilford teases, but Mark holds up his arm to block his gun. "Hey!"

 

"No. _I_ wanna kill this kid. He put _my_ boyfriend in the hospital. He's in a fucking hospital are you proud???"

 

Dylan shrugs, smiling as he pushes himself upright. "You know, I'm not. I really liked Jack, I did, but he didn't want to give me what I wanted so I disposed of him. Well, tried to. Old habits die hard." He chuckles.

 

"God, your death is going to be _so_ satisfying." Mark grits, pulling his throwing knives out as a challenge. He's a bit confused as Dylan just laughs, but he full understands as he whistles and the entire room illuminates.

 

_Assassins._

 

"Let's make a little bet, Mark. Winner leaves this place. Loser dies."

 

Mark smiles at his attempts, swooshing his hair out his eyes as Wilford and Dark get into position. "Good thing you've been a loser your whole life. Just like your father."

 

Dylan raises an eyebrow at that in anger. "Get them."

 

Mark only smirks, knowing he's already won. "My pleasure."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lover's work is never done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this climactic ending! Chapter 1 of I'm A Natural Blue will be posted tomorrow! Or later tonight...we never know with me ;-)

"Stupid Dylan. Stupid assassins. Stupid _everything._ "

 

"Dammit Cameron, I can't believe you dragged me into this again!" Isabelle complained, huffing as she followed her boyfriend through the gravel around the Red Eye safehouse. She fixed her black turtleneck slightly, moving a loose braid from in her face. "You owe me like fucking crazy."

 

"Loooove you~" He says in a sing song voice, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards a small lighted pathway. "I think I found an entrance."

 

"Oh _joy._ You know, you should've become an assassin."

 

"And been a total asshole? No thanks." He huffs, pressing a gloved hand to the unlocked door. "Someone else already went in."

 

"Great, can we leave then?" She rolled her eyes, and Cameron just smiled at her.

 

"You're way more impatient when we're working."

 

"That's because we aren't dating when we're working, _Archer._ "

 

"Nice reference, _Lana._ "

 

She laughs at him, following close behind him as they enter a hallway. They can hear shouting and screaming nearby, so they both pull out their weapons. "Are those throwing stars."

 

He looks at them, smiling, then raises an eyebrow. "What? They looked cool! They used to be my dad's."

 

"What are you supposed to do when they get stuck in someone's body?"

 

"Reach in and pull that sucker out!" He motions, and she crosses her eyes.

 

In a longsuffering tone, she whines. "Such a gentleman."

 

"Don't you forg-holy shit." He says, shoes hitting the bloody hardwood as he looks around at the bodies. "Dammit, I won't get to use my stars!" He pouts.

 

Isabelle walks in front of him, seeing three guys taking on the remainder of the Red Eyes and Dylan. "We may not have to do _anything._ Look."

 

He comes up behind her, peeping. "Is that...a guy in a pink spandex suit?"

 

"I wonder where he got that. It's cute!" She giggles, and he walks around her into the action.

 

"Sorry to interrupt but, this is supposed to be my fight!" He yells, and it seems like time has frozen around him. "Helloo!"

 

Dylan smirks at him, pushing Mark to the ground as he walks towards Cameron. "Ah, you made it." He leans around him, glaring at Isabelle. "And you're still here. Amazing."

 

Mark stands up behind him, wiping blood from his nose in anger. His muscles are tightly wound and he's panting, spinning his knives as he runs towards Dylan, effectively cut off by one of the older assassins. "Dammit would you move??!?" He says, slicing into the man's stomach easily, letting his insides spill onto the ground along with the rest of him.

 

"You know, breaking and entering is illegal. I could have you all arrested."

 

"But then you'd have to give up your hideout, huh? Unfortunate." Isabelle teases, and she can see the anger in Dylan's eyes.

 

"You know...it's the _kill_ that really gets me off after all." He clenches his fists and runs towards them, and Cameron stands still during it all. His eyes are closed.

 

His father taught him better than to run from a storm.

 

He breathes slowly, and the world slows around him.

 

He hears, no, _feels,_ Dylan's feet on the hardwood, moments away.

 

He smirks softly, one arm hidden behind his back in surprise.

 

7 seconds.

 

One.

 

The breathing in the room is a soundtrack.

 

Two.

 

Isabelle is calling his name like a song.

 

Three.

 

His heart is an instrumental.

 

Four.

 

The three men are his symphony.

 

Five.

 

The creaking is an intermission.

 

Six.

 

He opens his eyes.

 

Seven.

 

His throwing star makes contact with Dylan's stomach, his entire hand nearly buried in his skin. He locks eyes with envy, and for the first time in his life, it looks terrified.

 

He withdrawls his hand as Dylan falls to the ground, and he kneels in front of him, chuckling. "Gotcha."

 

Dylan coughs, blood spilling from his lips as he speaks. "Th-this isn't over. My f-father will find you. He'll _end_ you."

 

"Well....until then, get some rest. You look _very_ tired." With a swift kick to his stomach, Cameron steps over Dylan's defeated body, watching as the guy in the suit places a bullet straight between the eyes of the final assassin. He outstretches his hand and smiles. "Cameron Prince."

 

The man in the suit just stares at him, but the one in the pink spandex grabs his bloodied hand and kisses it softly, smirking. "I'm _Wilford,_ and this is Dark and Mark."

 

Cameron winces at his hand then pulls it away, laughing nervously. "Sorry you guys had to...go through all of that. I tried to get here sooner but, I had some cargo to bring."

 

Isabelle pouts, rolling her eyes and extending her hands as well. "I'm Cargo, but I go by Isabelle."

 

Mark shakes her hand tentatively, then crosses his arms. "Who are you?"

 

"Well, I'm a hitman in training, and she's my girlfriend."

 

"I'm a hitw _oman_. You sexist."

 

"But you're kids." Dark points out, and Cameron chuckles.

 

"Actually, I'm 23."

 

"Wow, you don't look a day over 6!" Wilford yells, and Cameron gives him a weird look.

 

"Anyways, you guys should call a ride."

 

"My car is outside."

 

"Yeah...I can't let you drive away with that. But I promise, I'll reimburse you."

 

" _Reimburse_ me?"

 

"Why should we trust you, kid?"

 

Cameron shrugs, brushing his hair from his eyes. "You shouldn't. But you need to." Then he pulls out something plastic from his pocket and hands it to Mark. "Here, buy yourself something pretty." He says, patting Mark's shoulder. Isabelle shrugs.

 

"Nice meeting you guys."

 

"See you around!" Wilford yells.

 

Cameron turns back around, nodding. "Yeah. See you around."

* * *

Wilford, Dark, and Mark all stare at each other and decide to take the card with them, and Mark uses his phone to dial a friend.

 

"Hey, could you...give me a ride?"

* * *

"Why the hell are you out an abandoned building at 10pm with Wilford?" Ethan asks, clearly unhappy about having to lie to his spouse. "And who the fuck is he??" He continues, pointing at Dark.

 

"I just had something to take care of out here...they were the only ones that could help."

 

"I thought you were done bounty hunting."

 

Mark sighs, shrugging. "I was."

 

"So what? You just decided you'd track people down for fun?"

 

There was a beat of silence, then Mark spoke up. "Seàn...is in the hospital. The guy who nearly killed him...hell, _may_ have killed him, was in that building."

 

"I told you he was bad news."

 

"He wasn't!" Mark growls, and the car grows silent again.

 

They pull back up to his home and he couldn't be more exhausted. Will and Dark step out of the car, but Ethan tells him to stay.

 

"What?"

 

"I can't keep your secret anymore. It's tearing me apart."

 

"Which secret, Ethan? I have lots."

 

"You and that kid...Its unhealthy."

 

"So is being married to your boss."

 

"That's not _illegal_ Mark."

 

"Neither is me dating someone who's almost 20." He commands, and Ethan sighs. "Thanks for the ride. No thanks for the advice."

 

"Mark-"

 

"Don't. Just...don't. Goodnight Ethan."

 

"Night Mark." He steps out of the car and slams the door, not looking back as Ethan drives off.

 

He unlocks his doors, the feeling sadness and void washing over him. Dark pats him on the back, and he only huffs, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. He turns on his phone, noting that he has a text.

 

**Felix**

 

_He's still out. Doctor says he'll be out for two weeks. His mother is here. It's best you don't return._

 

He tries his best to stop it, but he can't help the tears that escape him as he replies.

 

**Me**

 

_Thank you._

 

He shuts the screen off again, seeing no reason to continue looking at the last photo he and Seàn took together. He huffs and lays back on the couch and closes his eyes.

 

A lover's work is never done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna leave this fic here! If you liked it, punch that kudos button in the face LIKE AN ORANGE! And I will see all you cuties, in the next part!!! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm A Natural Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977074) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem)




End file.
